


Familiar

by dontlietomehoney



Category: Lilo - Fandom, Louis Tomlinson/Liam Payne - Fandom, Niall Horan/Zayn Malik - Fandom, One Direction (Band), Ziall - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Elementals, M/M, Magic, Nervous Louis, Protective Liam, Second Dimension, Shy Louis, Wizards and warlocks, sex will come later i promise
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-01-20 07:43:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 40,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1502330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontlietomehoney/pseuds/dontlietomehoney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is a noble wizard in his second year at the Academy of Magic in the Second Dimension. His only problem is that he's never actually been any good at magic. He can't even properly cast a spell without blowing something up, and now he's expected to summon a familiar.<br/>Familiars are usually some sort of magical creature that all wizards and magicians summon to serve as eternal protectors and partners for their masters. The more powerful the creature, the higher the status of the wizard or magician. So what does it mean when Louis summons a human as his familiar?<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Familiar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis has to summon his familiar.

Louis was incredibly nervous as he walked through the courtyard with the rest of his second year class mates. This was it, the summoning ritual. Every second year student was supposed to do it, call a familiar to serve as their eternal protector and partner. Louis’s heart rate picked up. He had never, not even once performed a spell without the end result being an explosion. So how was he supposed to summon a familiar?

Someone brushed past Louis, knocking their shoulders together. The boy turned around though, and smirked at Louis.

“Zayn,” Louis seethed.

Zayn Malik had always had something against Louis, the younger boy taunting Louis in classes and out. He was from the Bradford Province of the Second Dimension, his skin darker to show it, and his eyes shining deep amber. He was a fire element, Ignis, and his attitude was a perfect match. He always had a quick retort, and often a sharp tongue. Like today.

“Zero,” he spat.

The Bradford’s companion was a smaller blond boy, Niall Horan, and he rolled his eyes at Zayn’s verbal attack. Niall put a hand on Zayn’s arm, instantly calming the older boy. He always had that effect on Zayn, though, the wind element of his power easily soothing the Bradford boy. Ventus elements were good matches for fire. Niall just had to touch Zayn, look up into his eyes, and Zayn’s anger would instantly drain away.

“Come on then,” Niall spoke softly. His blue eyes were steady as he looked at the tanner boy, and the puff of Zayn’s chest slowly fell.

“Fine,” Zayn murmured. Turning to Louis though, he threw one more dig, “Wanna bet on if he’s gonna kill his familiar today or not?”

Niall scoffed and tugged at Zayn’s arm. “How about you worry about your own familiar before you worry about Louis’?”

Zayn pouted but turned around to continue walking towards the courtyard. Niall glanced back at Louis, emitting apologies.

Louis nodded his understanding with wide eyes. “Thank you,” he whispered. Usually Niall wouldn’t interfere, but Louis was always grateful when he did.

It wasn’t as if they were friends, not really anyways. Louis didn’t have any friends. Most of the students called him Zero, loser, and Louis tried to ignore it. It was hard to though, when everywhere he turned he was screwing up another spell and there was someone to see it happen. He didn’t even know his element of magic yet. His family had a mixture of all the elements, Ignis-fire, Aqua-water, Ventus-air, and Terra-earth. But Louis had yet to discover what his was, even as a second years student at the Academy of Magic. He should have known a long time ago, but he couldn’t perform any spells right.

He had to show them that he could at least summon a familiar, that he could at least perform this one spell right. Every wizard or magician did this, and every one of them had a lifelong protector and partner. Louis just wanted a friend, but if this spell could bring him something better, he was damn well going to do it right. Squaring his shoulders, Louis marched out into the courtyard alongside his other classmates.

“Alright! Let’s all circle up!” The teacher shouted.

All the students listened, forming a tight circle around the older man. He was big, standing at least a foot taller than Louis, and all eyes were on him.

“The summoning spell should be pretty easy, mostly just thinking about what you want. Let yourself feel the pull towards your familiar and then say the spell. Your familiar should appear immediately, and when it does you will need to complete the spell with a kiss. The connection between you and your familiar will be complete with that kiss, and the bond will be made. A rune will appear on your familiar that shows that they are yours. Everyone got that?”

All of the students nodded.

“Okay. Let’s go. Everyone spread out and take your own space and time to do this. You don’t want to rush it.”

The teacher clapped his hands once and all the students quickly dispersed.

Louis stayed farther out than the rest, keeping to himself as he hesitated. He couldn’t help it. He could already see creatures appearing for other students, and dear heavens, was that a dragon?

“Way to go Ni!” Zayn shouted.

Niall smiled and lifted his hand in invitation. The dragon dipped down, instantly nuzzling the little blond boy’s hand. It was beautiful, its scales shining bright blue, a perfect match to the boy’s eyes. Its wings were massive too, stretching out over the courtyard before folding back in. Niall led the dragon’s snout to his lips and laid a gentle kiss to the creature’s skin. There was a soft burst of light, the connection complete. A rune appeared on the dragon’s chest and Niall smiled as he traced the ancient letters.

Zayn whooped and moved a little bit away before closing his eyes, his wand held firmly in front of him. His shirt, opened entirely too wide at the front, fluttered around him. His eyes snapped open and he mouthed the words of the spell perfectly. A loud pop could be heard and suddenly a large lizard appeared. A salamander type creature with deep red scales, its tongue licked out of its mouth and was followed by fire. Louis’ eyes widened at the sight, but Zayn chirped happily. The Bradford boy was quick to lay a loving kiss to the lizard’s head and another soft burst of light signaled the connection and formation of the rune.

Louis swallowed thickly, watching as every student around him summoned their creatures. A shout of happiness sounded and many eyes turned to find the flirt of the academy. Harry Styles, from the Cheshire Province, was wiggling with glee, his green eyes wide and sparkling as he took in the sight of his familiar. The creature was half buried in the ground, a large mole-type creature. Louis almost laughed, it was so perfect. Harry was an earth element, Terra, and the mole had literally come up from the ground. Harry keened and placed a sloppy kiss to the mole’s furred head, the motion followed by the light and a rune appearing on one of the mole’s paws.

Louis smiled as the curly haired boy giggled and flaunted his creature. He wanted that too, to show how much he loved his familiar. But what if Zayn had a point? He had only ever completed spells with damaging explosions. He could potentially kill his familiar simply by summoning it.

A hand suddenly dropped down onto Louis’ shoulder. He let out a squeak and looked up to find the teacher’s eyes on him. He had to refrain from calling the man by name.

“You’re the last one Sir Tomlinson,” the man spoke.

“Just Louis sir,” the boy murmured.

The teacher gave a genuine smile and stepped back. “Let’s see it then Louis. Perform the spell and call your familiar.”

Louis’ mouth felt dry, but he nodded quickly and took his stance. Closing his eyes Louis imagined what it would be like to have his familiar with him, the love, and the companionship of the creature. It felt so wonderful.

The other students watched with amusement, some whispering their ideas of what was to happen next. Louis snapped his eyes open and let the spell pour from his lips. Nothing happened for a split second, absolutely nothing.

And then there was a loud explosion and the courtyard was filled with a dense, black smoke.

The students coughed until the smoke began to swirl away, Niall’s hand mirroring the motion as he pushed the dense air further and further from all the students. Louis rubbed at his eyes, tears from the smoke having blurred his vision. He was on his knees, the power of the explosion having knocked him back at least a step.

“Oh my…” A voice whispered.

“What the hell?” Another followed.

Louis could hear them all whispering then, and he felt his heart ache with his failure. He had been so sure it would work, his magic for the first time running fluidly through his veins.

“Just look at that,” a voice closer to Louis spoke. “It’s a boy.”

Louis froze. A boy?

He opened his eyes and lifted his head. And there he was. A boy. A beautiful boy probably not much younger than Louis himself just lying in the grass with his eyes closed. Louis’ heart beat a little faster and he crawled forward to get a better look.

“What the hell is this?” Louis screamed.

The boy jerked awake, his chocolate brown eyes looking dazed. He glanced up at Louis and smiled.

“A boy?! My familiar is a boy?” Louis sat back on his heels and yanked at his hair in confusion.

The teacher seemed stunned as he stared at the boy. “This can’t be.”

“What?” Louis looked to the older man.

“There’s only ever been one other human familiar in history,” the teacher murmured.

Louis let his hands drop down to his sides, feeling a bit numb. “A human?”

The teacher nodded; his face blank for a moment longer before his eyes burned brightly with understanding. “Finish it,” he urged.

“What’s going on?” The boy asked.

All eyes landed on the boy beside Louis, he had pushed up on his arms so he was sitting up. His hair was short on the sides but longer on the top of his head, his eyes dancing around, but somehow always finding Louis’ face again.

“Where am I?” He tried again.

The teacher pushed at Louis shoulder. “Complete the bond Louis. You have to.”

Louis gaped, “But he’s a human!”

Louis heard someone laugh and turned to see Zayn. The fire element was clapping his hands softly and chuckling.

“This is far better than I could have imagined,” he spoke up.

Louis glared at the boy and moved to push up on his knees. He looked down to his familiar’s brown eyes, finding the boy so incredibly beautiful, but pushing those feelings aside. This was his protector, his partner for eternity. Louis gripped the front of the boy’s strange jumper and pulled him closer. The boy gasped, his eyes widening as Louis leaned in.

“Is this a dream?” The boy whispered.

Louis hesitated just inches away from the boy’s face, looking into the puppy dog-like eyes, and smiled. He leaned forward the rest of the way, sealing his lips to his familiar’s mouth, and kissed him.

The soft burst of light seemed to come from within the familiar’s skin, the boy gasping against Louis’ mouth, but he relaxed.

That didn’t last long though, as when Louis pulled back, the boy’s hand began to shine brightly. Louis’ familiar grunted as he looked down at his hand, and as the light blasted brighter he screamed. Louis flinched back, the sound ripping from his familiar’s throat frightening him. The boy grunted and writhed on the ground, his hand shining brighter as the rune appeared. Soon it was all over though, and his familiar was lying still on the grass once again, his face pale and his eyes closed.

Louis’ teacher knelt down and lifted the boy’s hand, revealing the rune that had etched into the boy’s skin. It covered the back of his familiar’s hand, the skin raised as if he had been burned.

The courtyard was silent.

“Let’s get him to your chambers then shall we?” The teacher asked.

Louis scrambled to his feet as the larger man put his arms under the boy’s legs and shoulders, lifting him up. Louis couldn’t help the feeling of worry that panged through his chest as he saw the boy’s head loll back, but he followed along quickly as his teacher began walking back towards the dorm chambers. Louis didn’t notice the looks of wonder and confusion that followed him.

His teacher carried the boy the entire way, pausing outside Louis’ chamber door to allow him to open it. Once inside he set the boy down on Louis’ bed and straightened. Louis just took in the sight of that beautiful boy, lying so still over top of his duvet.

“I-is he okay?” Louis asked. He looked up at the older man, “Paul?”

The man finally looked at Louis and smiled. “I prefer when you call me that,” he murmured.

Louis had grown up with this man by his side, tutoring him as well as Louis’ sisters privately for many years. Louis had never really picked up on any of the magic Paul had tried to teach him, but he had tried his best at everything else. The older man was like a father to him, especially since Louis’ real father had recently left the province and never returned.

“Is he okay?” Louis repeated.

Paul nodded as he looked back at the boy on Louis’ bed. “He needs rest. If he is what I think he is, then this transition has been rough for his body.”

“What do you think he is?”

Paul stiffened slightly. “Just take care of him for now. I need to go talk to the headmaster.”

“Simon? Why do you need to speak with him? Is this bad? Did I summon something I shouldn’t have?” Louis was shaking.

Paul turned to him and ruffled Louis’ hair. “No, you did something great. Alright?”

Louis swallowed thickly and nodded.

Paul smiled and took a step towards the door. Louis didn’t watch him as he slipped out, rather watching the slow rise and fall of his familiar’s chest.

“What’s your name then,” he wondered aloud.

The boy murmured softly but didn’t wake up.

*          *          *

Liam had been searching for hours. He just couldn’t seem to find something that would suit him. He needed a job desperately, sure, but he didn’t want to get stuck in some dead end work place that he would never escape. That was the exact opposite of what he wanted. Wolverhampton was his home, but he wanted out. Liam had always dreamed of travelling and seeing more of Europe. Hell, even just London would do. But he needed the money.

Sighing, he ran a hand through his hair; the short sides making him smile. He kind of missed his long curls, but having shorter hair made him look a little tougher. He’d had trouble growing up with bullies taunting him, calling him pretty boy and tugging on his curls. So he finally decided to shave it. He had also taken a number of boxing lessons, but that was beside the point. His hair was starting to grow back, but he still kept the sides cut a little shorter so he could style it more easily.

“One more place,” Liam told himself.

He looked down at the applications in his hands. He had grabbed them all, despite not really wanting to. He would fill them all out when he got home and then bring them back tomorrow. But there was one last place he wanted to try.

Liam stopped right in front of the pub and smiled. He didn’t drink, but he could sing. At least that was what his mum was always telling him. And this pub had an open mic. He was hoping he could convince the owner to contract him as live entertainment a few times a week. He at least had to try.

“Here we g-” Liam’s words trailed off as he felt an odd tingle in his chest.

He lifted a hand and rubbed it over his heart, not sure what he was feeling, when suddenly he saw something strange out of the corner of his eye. Turning towards it, his eyes opened wider. It was like a giant glowing egg, light shining from the orb as if it were alive. Liam looked around the street, at all the other people passing by that didn’t seem to notice the oddity. Liam rubbed his eyes and looked again.

“What the hell is going on?” He murmured.

The tingling returned to his chest, and it was accompanied by an odd pull from somewhere behind his belly button. Unconsciously he took a step closer to the glowing orb. And that’s when he heard the voice, the words cascading over his body. Asking Liam to come to him; to protect him.

Liam didn’t know who ‘him’ was, but he damn well wanted to find out. He stepped closer still, just listening to that voice calling out for him. Hesitantly he reached out with his hand, the light from the orb washing over him.

Closing his eyes, Liam took a deep breath and just did it, closed the gap between him and the strange light. And then he was gone.

The papers he had been holding fluttered softly to the ground as the orb swallowed him whole. No one on the street noticed.

It felt like his body was just dissolved into nothingness before reforming. He felt the internal pulling at his chest, his heart beating rapidly as he flew through the nothingness.

It was starting to hurt, whatever this was. His skin tingled like it was on fire, and his muscles stretched too far. He was being pulled, yanked towards something he didn’t understand, and it was tearing him apart.

That voice though. It was getting louder, calling.

And Liam just let himself go, accepting the darkness that was clouding his vision, and he felt his back hit solid ground just as he slipped away and his nose filled with smoke.


	2. Master

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam wakes up to find that he is in the bed of a gorgeous boy, but that boy seems to think he owns him, but...Liam actually likes the sound of that.

“Please sit down, Paul. You’re making me antsy,” Simon told the larger man.

Paul sighed, running a hand through his hair, and nodded. He paced back across the large room, his shoes scuffing across the red velvet carpet before he took a seat directly in front of the headmaster.

The older man had been quite for a long time, his eyes clouded with concentration. Paul knew what he was doing, the older man’s powers fluxing throughout the room. Simon was trying to feel for the boy, to find him across the academy grounds and assess whether or not Paul’s assumption had been correct. And he had been at it since Paul had rushed in and told him of the news. Louis had summoned a human.

“What did you get?” Paul asked.

Simon rubbed his hands over his face, his dark hair standing on end when he tugged at it. “Well, it seems you were correct.” 

The headmaster languidly reached down into his desk drawer and retrieved a bit of parchment. He set it flat on the desk top before opening the little jar of ink set beside his quill. Paul sat forward as he watched the headmaster scrawl out a symbol.

“That’s it!” Paul shot up from his seat and rushed around to Simon’s side. “That’s the rune that formed on the boy’s hand!”

Simon raised an eyebrow, looking archly at the larger man. “Sit Paul,” he said calmly.

Paul glared at the older man, elbowing his shoulder before doing as he was told. “Come on then,” he urged Simon.

Simon smiled then, finding his friend amusing with how excited he was. “As you know, runes are unique to the bearer.”

Paul nodded, “Right, unique to the one whom summons the familiar.”

“Yes. This one however, as you say has been placed on to the familiar that Sir Tomlinson summoned?”

Paul nodded once again. “Yes, I saw it myself.”

“That is why you came to me then. You know that this rune has been seen before,” Simon now urged the other man to tell more of what he knew.

“I’ve read about it, yeah? In one of the history books I use to teach. It was born by the familiar known to the only Void magician in the Second Dimension,” Paul’s voice was growing softer as if he felt this must be kept a secret.

He was most likely right.

Simon nodded and sat back in his chair. “This rune has been prophesied to return again, and only a Void was to summon it. Does Sir Tomlinson know of this?”

Paul frowned and shook his head. “Louis hasn’t even been able to properly find his element sir.”

Simon sat forward in his chair again, his black robe flowing around him as he moved to stand. He set his hands on the desk, his fingers spread out and the tips turning white with the pressure he applied to them. “You must watch him then.”

“Sir?” Paul asked.

When the older man finally glanced up at Paul, he was smiling. “This could be our prophecy Paul. This boy, this human could be the one. The protector for us all.”

Paul felt his heart jump in his chest. “Are you sure?”

Simon fingered the dried ink he had scrawled the rune with. “If this is the same rune, if this boy is truly human from the First Dimension… Yes. I believe this could be it.”

“What does that mean then?”

“He will be powerful,” Simon murmured.

“But human?"

“Yes.” Simon looked at the larger man again, his excitement fading. “He will not know of any of this. If it is even true. We will have to keep a close eye on the both of them.”

Paul stood then too, his fingers loosely wrapping around the wand strapped to his thigh. “Shall I go then?”

“No, no. If Sir Tomlinson does not know either, maybe it is best we do not reveal it quite yet. This type of power can attract darkness Paul. It may be beneficial if Sir Tomlinson is left ignorant for the moment.”

“So watch from a distance then sir?”

Simon took a few deep breaths.

This was big. This could be what they had all been looking for, for so long.

A protector for their Dimension.

A human.

“Yes,” Simon spoke finally, “and perhaps notify the other teachers to keep an eye out for anything odd.”

Paul’s mouth quirked up in a tight smirk, “Even Grimshaw? He’s quite the odd one himself.”

Simon nodded. “Yes, him as well. If this boy is truly the one, then we must protect him while he as well as the one who summoned him. Sir Tomlinson and his familiar may be in danger.”

The larger man sobered yet again. “I’ll gather the teachers to tell them immediately sir.”

“Thank you Paul,” Simon smiled at the man.

Paul gave an exaggerated bow, making the headmaster laugh. “Sir.”

Simon watched as his friend left his office, and sat down once again. He couldn’t help but stare at the rune he had drawn.

This could be it.

He just hoped Sir Tomlinson could stay in one place long enough to be properly protected.

*          *          *

Louis couldn’t stay still, nervousness eating away at him as his familiar continued to sleep. He didn’t even know what to call the boy. Hanging his head in his hands, Louis whined at the back of his throat. He supposed this was just his luck. Even if Paul had said that this was a good thing, Louis was sure it wasn’t. He had summoned a simple boy, a human.

Louis felt his chest tighten at that. His familiar was a human. Those kinds were rarely spoken of. They were First Dimension. Louis didn’t even really know what that dimension was like, simply having heard about it or read about it in history classes. Paul had actually mentioned humans a lot in his tutoring, but Louis had always been somewhat terrified from what Paul had depicted.

It was impossible for the dimensions to be broken, to travel between them.

At least that was what Louis had thought. What Paul had told him.

But here was this boy. This beautiful boy. And he was from a place that no one was supposed to be able to come from.

Wizards and magicians in the Second Dimension only really knew about the humans because of some myth about an ancient familiar that had been summoned by a void wizard.

Louis frowned in confusion and looked over to the boy again.

“What are you?” he wondered.

The only answer he got though was a growl from his own stomach. Louis realized with surprise that the suns had fallen and it was now dark out. He hadn’t eaten at all that day either. Shuffling his feet, Louis sighed heavily and decided it would be best to retrieve some food. As he was just about to open the door, he looked back at the sleeping boy.

“You must be hungry too,” Louis murmured.

He wanted to slap himself every time he spoke to the unconscious familiar, but he couldn’t help but feel a bit of happiness that he would finally have someone to actually do that with. Talk. Hang out. Be friends.

He had even tried to make the boy more comfortable in his sleep, removing the odd shoes he wore as well as the strange jumper. That article of clothing was quite unusual, a strange device allowing it to be pulled apart down the middle as if being ripped open, but not damaged. It was metallic at that spot, and Louis had thought he had done something wrong when he first pulled on the small little tab resting just above his familiar’s chest.

The jumper had gaped open though, and Louis pulled the dark blue garment off his familiar’s shoulders. The boy would occasionally murmur in his sleep, but had not fully woken yet. The closets he had gotten to that had been when Louis had been brave enough to lay his hand on the familiar’s broad shoulders.

Louis hated to admit it, but he had allowed his hand to travel farther. His fingers had grazed solid muscle and his palm had warmed with the contact through his familiar’s white undershirt. The boy had stretched under Louis hand, his back arching as if to follow Louis’ touch down his abdomen.

He was so beautiful.

Louis shook his head, stopping those thoughts in their tracks. Food. He was going to get food.

When he got down to the dining hall he began piling a plate full of food. There was always a wide array of things that the plebian servants cooked and placed out for the wizards, and Louis was always happy for that.

Usually, all of the students would eat together in the dining hall, but it was much later than that now. All of the food that had not been eaten was left for the late comers, as Louis was then, and would later be gathered for storage when it was time for the kitchens to close.

Louis’ mouth watered at all that was left for what seemed only for him to enjoy.

Chicken, potatoes, beef, green beans, carrots, even desserts.  So many delicious possibilities.

Louis made sure to prepare a lot of food and placed it all on a large tray. He also got utensils: forks, knives. Enough for himself as well as his familiar.

“Running errands for your familiar then?” A voice sounded over Louis shoulder.

The question was asked as if the speaker had known exactly what Louis had been thinking.

He spun around to find Zayn. Of course.

“I’m getting dinner Zayn,” Louis glared.

“Lots of food there though, you gonna eat all that, or are you going to share with your familiar? He’s quite lovely that one, but he’s still not your equal is he? Then again, Zero, you’re not all that equal with the rest of us.”

Louis felt his cheeks heat with embarrassment. He turned back to the table of food and continued what he had come to do. “Leave it Malik, I’m just getting dinner.”

But then Zayn was suddenly right next to Louis, pressing into his side. “He’s just a human Louis. Are you going to let him become the master?”

Spinning away from the whispered words against his ear, Louis threw his elbow out but it connected with nothing. Zayn was already moving off into the distance, laughing as he did so.

“Say hello to your little familiar for me Zero, I wasn’t joking when I said he was lovely,” Zayn called as he waved a hand back at Louis and disappeared.

Louis’ face felt hot, his cheeks burning with embarrassment. He was a noble for heaven’s sake. He should not be treated as such by those that were of equal ground with him.

Louis felt his anger slip away into uncertainty.

How would his familiar treat him when he woke up to discover that the wizard that summoned him could hardly perform magic?

Louis tried to push the thought away as he quickly gathered the rest of the food he wanted and made his way back to his chambers, but the question just seemed to roll across the surface of his mind over and over again. When he was able to set the food down on his desk across the room from the bed, Louis wasn’t feeling very hungry anymore. He ate anyways though, his eyes scanning back to his bed, away, and back to his bed.

Would his familiar really even like him?

He was a human, not some creature.

Humans have different emotions.

Right?

Just as Louis was getting lost in his thoughts, he heard a rustling from the bed. Jumping up from his spot across the room, Louis rushed to his familiar’s side.

*          *          *

Liam’s head was pounding.

He could have sworn he had had the strangest dream.

He hadn’t even opened his eyes yet, and it all felt so dreamlike _still_.

Those eyes though. That voice.

Liam had never dreamt of a more perfect boy, and then that dream boy had kissed him.

And it felt so real.

But then there was so much pain.

Liam hadn’t known what was going on, but everything had just hurt so badly. His muscles had already been stretched and torn when he had stepped through that damn light, and then that kiss had brought on so much more. It centered on his hand, his skin burning as if it was being peeled off his bones, and Liam hadn’t been able to hold in the scream that ripped through his throat.

Could you even feel pain in a dream like that?

Liam wasn’t sure, but what other explanation was there?

He shuffled around a bit, turning onto his side, and realized vaguely that he wasn’t wearing his jumper anymore. He was also slightly aware of the surprised little gasp that came from behind him, followed by the soft padding of feet. Liam’s eyes snapped open when he felt the bed dip near his hips.

“You’re awake!”

Liam bolted upright on the bed, coming face to face with the boy from his dreams. Or more like reality, as the boy sitting in front of him was definitely real.

“What the hell is going on?” Liam asked.

The boy’s blue eyes widened, “You’ve been asleep most of the day. Paul brought you to my chambers right after I summoned you. Are you alright?”

“Summoned me?” Liam was even more confused. He lifted a hand to run through his hair, and the boy’s blue eyes followed the movement.

“What- what’s that?” He asked.

Liam froze when the boy’s fingers grazed over his forearm, tracing over the inked letters on his skin. “My tattoo?” he asked quietly.

The boy nodded, the movement small but fast. Liam dropped his hand from his hair and offered his arm to the boy. Well, not a boy really, as Liam could tell the blue eyed stranger was older than him, at least by a few years anyways. But even then, he felt strangely comfortable with him.

“Everything I wanted, but nothing I’ll ever need…” the boy whispered as he read the words.

Liam couldn’t stop the small smile from forming on his lips. “What’s your name?”

The boy’s blue orbs shot back to Liam’s face, and he licked his lips. His fingers slipped away from where he had been running them along the tattoo on Liam’s arm, and he sat a little straighter.

“I am Sir Louis William Tomlinson. And what is your name?”

“Liam James Payne,” Liam smiled at the formality of it all, but it seemed to please the boy in front of him.

Liam definitely liked that. He wanted to please Louis in any way possible, wanted to make him happy. Make him smile. He didn’t know why though. Liam rubbed absently at his chest as he remembered the pull he had felt when he had heard this boy’s voice calling to him.

“To protect you,” Liam whispered as he remembered why he had actually listened to the giant glowing egg.

He had felt a pull on his heart, a connection. He still felt it, especially when he looked into Louis’ eyes. Those damn eyes. They were even more perfect than Liam had remembered they were, and he nearly laughed when they widened in shock as Louis heard his whispered words.

“What?” he squeaked.

Liam frowned and moved closer to the older boy. “Why am I here Louis?”

Louis seemed aghast. “W-well, you’re my familiar of course!”

“And what does that mean?”

“You- you don’t know?”

Liam scoffed, “I don’t even know where the hell I am.”

“Don’t speak that way,” Louis chastised. “I am a noble!”

Liam flushed slightly at that but smiled. “I don’t usually talk like this anyways Louis, but I’ll keep the noble thing in mind.”

Louis seemed a little flustered himself. “It’s not a thing! It is a title! Y-you- You are just a human!”

“Excuse me?” Liam’s eyes widened. “A human? And what does that make you? A fairy?”

Without a second thought, Louis’ hand shot out and slapped across Liam’s cheek. The younger boy’s face snapped back, but he didn’t move. Louis’ heart was beating wildly in his chest. He had never meant to do that, but why was it happening like this?

Why was his familiar taunting him like all the others had?

A fairy?

Why would he say that?

Liam slowly turned his gaze back to the older boy, his cheek red from the slap. His deep brown gaze was confused and a little angry. Louis quickly retreated from where he had sat down next to the boy, his feet carrying him a few steps back.

“I-I am no such thing,” Louis murmured. He tried to keep his voice from shaking, but he knew he failed.

His familiar’s anger seemed to fade a bit at that, hearing the fear in Louis’ voice.

“So tell me then,” Liam’s voice was low. Deep.

Louis backed up another step just to be safe, hiding his shaking hands behind his back. “I-I am a wizard of course.”

Liam’s face blanked for a moment before he burst out laughing, his hands covering his face as he fell back on the bed and roared.

Louis’ chest felt tight, his eyes stinging with the threat of tears.

He should have known this was going to happen.

Of course his familiar would be just like everyone else.

Louis curled in on himself, his shoulders slumping and arms wrapping around his middle as his familiar continued to laugh at him.

He was just like the others.

Making fun of Louis.

Laughing at him while he was lying on Louis’ own bed.

The older boy’s shoulders hit the stone wall behind him, not having realized he was getting farther and farther from the boy that continued to roll around on his bed and laugh raucously.

Zayn had been right.

Damn it Zayn had been right.

Louis felt anger bubble into his lungs, his breathing growing heavier as he wiped absently at the wetness in his eyes.

He would show them though. He wouldn’t let Liam do this to him, not when the boy was supposed to be his protector.

His partner.

Liam wasn’t supposed to treat him like this.

Never like this.

“Enough!” Louis screamed.

Liam sat bolt upright on the mattress, his face red from laughing. His brown eyes were wide with surprise now though, and he watched Louis closely. The blue eyed boy was huddled against the wall farthest from him, his eyes shining brightly even from that distance.

“Lou-” Liam started.

“No!” Louis stopped him.

Liam caught the slight tremble in the blue eyed boy’s lips. He wasn’t sure why, but he felt a painful tug on his heart.

“I am a noble, Liam James Payne! I will not be treated this way!” Louis shouted. “And you- you are my familiar! You will do as I say, and no less,” he stated. “Familiars are supposed to be loyal and loving, and you are mine! So I expect you to be just that!”

Liam swung his legs over the side of the bed and stood.

Louis’ eyes widened in fear, but he straightened as well, broadening his chest.

“Louis,” Liam tried again. It was as if he could feel the pain radiating off the older boy, and all he wanted to do was make it better. Make Louis feel better.

“You- you will do my laundry… and-and sleep on the floor… and you will sit with me in classes…and call me master…and…and just… what are you doing?” Louis’ voice shook as he watched Liam stalk towards him.

Liam didn’t speak, his bare feet hardly making a sound as he moved closer and closer to the boy in front of him. When he was close enough he had to stop though, Louis’ hand snaking out as if to slap him again. Liam caught his hand though, causing Louis’ eyes to widen in fear. Liam stood frozen then, his body tense as he felt completely connected to the boy in front of him. It was as if that one touch, just his fingers wrapped around Louis’ wrist had given him some sort of insight into the older boy’s mind.

Louis was scared, so scared.

And Liam had done that to him. Had hurt him with his laughter. And Liam could feel that. It was running through his fingers, into his chest, and making his heart ache.

All he felt was Louis.

“Okay,” Liam whispered.

Louis’ breath hitched. “W-what?”

Liam brought the older boy’s hand to his cheek, letting Louis’ fingers rest against his skin, and rubbed his thumb over the smaller boy’s knuckles. “Okay,” he said again. “I’ll do it. I’ll do anything for you Louis… Master.”

Louis felt like he couldn’t breathe. Liam’s cheek was so warm under his fingers, and damn it, he was taller. By at least three inches. Louis would have to look up to this boy, his familiar. His heart was still racing, and he felt like a fool for all the stupid things he had spouted out as rules for Liam to follow. He had never expected for his familiar to simply agree, especially after the way Liam had laughed at him.

He had expected nothing more than another bout of the raucous laughter.

He had almost laughed at himself for being so ridiculous.

But no.

Here was his familiar standing in front of him, saying he would do anything for him.

“R-really?” Louis nearly kicked himself for the break in his voice. He couldn’t help it though; it seemed Liam just had that effect on Louis’ voice.

His familiar smiled weakly, his eyes crinkling just slightly at the edges, and nodded.

His grasp on Louis’ wrist slipped away, but Louis didn’t let his hand drop from where his familiar had placed it. He even let his hand rest a little more heavily on Liam’s cheek, liking the way the younger boy’s stubble felt under his palm.

“Y-you can eat dinner if you want,” Louis whispered.

Liam’s eyes widened slightly, his stomach clenching in hunger that he hadn’t realized he was feeling. “L- Master?”

Louis swallowed thickly at that. Liam was actually going to do what he had asked, even down to the stupid title calling of master.

Louis tilted his head towards his desk and reluctantly let his hand fall away from Liam’s cheek. “Over there. I-I brought enough for the both of us, but I, uh, already ate mine. You can have as much as you want.”

Liam glanced over and a wide smile spread across his face. He looked at Louis again though, his eyes asking for permission as if Louis hadn’t just given it.

“Go on then,” Louis urged him. “It’s late. I need to rest. Eat and then sleep.”

Liam nodded excitedly and quickly made his way over to the display of food Louis had laid out for them. Louis didn’t move though, not at first, but soon after Liam had sat down to eat he heard shuffling behind him. Turning around to look at the boy now called his master, Liam nearly choked.

The older boy wasn’t even looking at Liam though, his gaze fixed elsewhere. He had already removed the dark cloak that had been wrapped around his shoulders, but Liam watched as Louis’ small fingers undid the buttons of his shirt.

Swallowing thickly around the mouthful of chicken he had nearly suffocated on, Liam cleared his throat. Louis paid him no mind though, and let the sheer white material slide from his shoulders, exposing his chest and back completely. When his fingers went to the string holding his pants up though, Liam had to force his eyes away.

“Master!” Liam wheezed out.

“Yes?” Louis asked offhandedly.

“What are you doing?”

“Getting ready for bed Liam. Why? Is something wrong?”

Louis suddenly appeared in Liam’s line of sight, having come to his side. Liam’s eyes nearly fell out of their sockets when he caught sight of the older boy wearing absolutely nothing. His cheeks flamed wildly and his jeans felt impossibly tighter. He turned away, not knowing what to do.

“You-you’re… Master, you can’t just change in front of me like that!” Liam choked.

“Well where else would I change then?” Louis huffed.

Liam almost smiled at the irritated sound in Louis’ voice. It was so much better than the fear and hurt that had been there minutes before. “I- well... I don’t know…”

Louis sighed and quickly disappeared from Liam’s side before returning. Liam sighed in relief when he saw the loose fitting pajama bottoms the older boy wore. He also smiled when he realized the color was a match for Louis’ eyes. They were perfect.

But then there was the problem of Louis’ chest, which was still uncovered, and still making Liam’s pants feel too tight.

He didn’t know why, but this boy was affecting Liam in ways he had never been affected before.

“I think I’m done eating. Thank you for letting me eat dinner Master,” Liam spoke a little too loudly.

He stood from the chair he had sat in and Louis went to sit on the edge of his bed, his legs curling beneath him. Liam kept his gaze low as tried to figure out where he was supposed to sleep. Louis had said the floor, but where on the floor.

Would that even be warm enough?

As if the older boy knew Liam’s thoughts, he murmured nervously, “Um, i-if you want…y-you could sleep on my bed tonight.”

Liam couldn’t help but look archly at the older boy.

“J-just for the night!” Louis mended quickly. “I don’t have any extra blankets for the floor… so…i-if you want…”

Louis bit his lip with worry, and simply turned around on the bed, crawling towards the pillows before sliding beneath the duvet and curling on his side. He didn’t know why he had invited his familiar to sleep in his bed. Didn’t know why at all.

He couldn’t help but assume that Liam would turn him down.

As everyone always did.

Not that Louis was asking loads of people to sleep with him.

But no one ever wanted to even hang out with Louis, why would anyone want to sleep in the same bed?

But then the mattress dipped behind Louis, the weight of his familiar causing him to roll towards the other boy. Louis scrambled meekly to find purchase, but somehow found himself flush against Liam’s side. His bed was actually rather large, but with Liam it seemed so much smaller. Louis’ eyes widened in surprise, but Liam smiled down at him.

“Hi,” Liam spoke softly.

Louis swallowed thickly. “H-hi.”

“Sleep then, yeah?”

“Um… y-yeah.”

Liam’s arms slowly wrapped around Louis’s shoulders and the older boy’s breathing quickened, but he didn’t pull away. Liam smiled again and settled down further when Louis let his head rest against his shoulder.

He could certainly get used to this.

And Louis didn’t want to admit it, but he could as well.


	3. The Academy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam is shown the academy as he follows his new master around, and he meets an array of interesting people, some of them not so nice as others.

Liam was still struggling to take it all in. Everything was so different here, wherever here was. When he had woken up the next morning, Louis still pressed close to his side, he had felt like he may be able to get used to it all. But then he had walked outside.

The first thing he noticed was the two shining suns high in the sky. Not only that, but other planets were clearly visible in the sky too. Liam’s heart had stuttered at that. He had known he was far from home, but this was entirely different. Louis had mentioned dimensions. First Dimension and Second Dimension. Liam was in an entirely different world.

And there was no hope of ever getting back.

Liam shook his head at that thought though. He had always wanted to get away, always wanted to explore more of the UK and farther. This was more than that, and he knew he would have to get used to it no matter what. He was bound now. Louis had made that clear. Liam was to stay by the older boy’s side for the rest of his life. Protect Louis. Be a partner to him throughout his life. Liam didn’t know what all that would entail, but the thought made him a bit excited.

And the academy was rather interesting too. All the buildings were massive, made of stone, and brought to peaks. It reminded Liam of a castle. The walls were high and lined with walkways as if made for sentries to keep watch. Liam had been able to see that when he had looked out Louis’ window that morning, the outline of the school framed with those walls. A stronghold, Liam thought. This place he was in now was ready for anything. Or at least he hoped.

The classes were much the same, as Liam had discovered when he followed Louis after eating breakfast. The ceilings were high and lined with dark support beams. The desks were set up like an amphitheater, all curving around the teacher’s front desk.

Professor Grimshaw.

At least the teachers in this world seemed like something Liam could understand. The tall, lanky man dressed in dark clothes and robe acted like any other teacher Liam had ever learned from. He instructed the class on what they should work on, and then simply walked around the room to see if the students were doing it right.

Liam found comfort in the normalcy the man brought to the classroom.

“Is this potion supposed to smoke like this Professor Grimshaw?”

The girl’s voice pulled Liam out of his thoughts. He was seated next to Louis who was still trying to work out the measurements of ingredients before putting them into the mini cauldron. Liam had almost laughed at that, it was so much like a television show or something, but Louis was taking it seriously. His face was scrunched in the cutest way when he concentrated, and-

Liam cut that thought off when there was a sudden explosion from where the teacher had gone to check the girl’s potion.

The room was silent for a moment while the smoke cleared. When the class could see the girl and the professor, laughter erupted from the other students. The girl herself was laughing.

“Perrie, what in the world did you do?” The teacher demanded.

His hair was a bright shade of pink, whereas Perrie’s was a light purple. The girl seemed delighted with the change of her hair, her darkly charcoaled eyes shining bright as she played with the purple strands between her fingers.

“Oh c’mon Grimmy,” Zayn spoke up, “the pink looks good! And at least it was Perrie’s potion you checked and not Zero’s.”

Louis stiffened next to Liam then, freezing in place. Liam wasn’t sure why, he had heard a few other students calling the older boy Zero, and he wasn’t really sure what it meant. Leaning down to the smaller boy, Liam whispered in his ear, his nose nearly touching Louis’ fluffy looking fringe.

“What’s he talking about?” Liam asked.

“Nothing,” Louis’ voice was clipped and low.

The teacher frowned at Zayn, “That’s enough Mr. Malik. And I don’t appreciate the nicknames.”

The tanned boy pouted, but was sure to smirk in Louis’ direction when he sat back in his chair. The blond next to him was relaxed, shaking his head at Zayn even as he was reading a book. He was already done with his potion and it was perfect. Liam frowned at Zayn. He didn’t like that boy at all. He could feel the waves of irritation coming off Louis at the darker boy, and Liam wasn’t too fond of the way Zayn had affected his master.

Leaning back to Louis’ side, Liam tried a different tactic. “I don’t like him.”

That got a small smile out of the older boy. “That’s a relief,” Louis murmured, but went back to his potion.

Liam smiled as he felt the tension leave his master. He still didn’t know how, but he could almost read every emotion that passed through Louis. It was disconcerting, but Liam was glad he could feel it. The ability was strangely grounding. He didn’t have to worry about if Louis liked him or not. Liam could feel it. Louis would never admit it, but he liked having Liam by his side, and Liam was happy to be there if it made the older boy happy.

The connection they shared was stronger if they touched, skin to skin like they had the night before. Liam had just held the older boy in his arms, but he had felt the fear and the excitement blend together under the boy’s skin. When Louis had finally fallen asleep his emotions had settled into contentment and then disappeared altogether. Liam had been left with an odd feeling in his gut, like he wanted to read those emotions more, but didn’t want to wake the boy in his arms to do so. He was just glad Louis was calmer now than he had been the night before.

The familiar sat back in his chair and smiled, listening vaguely to the teacher arguing with the female student about how to change their hair back. He didn’t mind hearing the debate, as long as he could keep watching Louis. The older boy’s lips were still curved up into a small smile, and the sight made Liam’s chest ache with the need to make it happen more often.

When they were eating lunch later though, Louis’ irritation was back and the smile was gone.

“So you brought him to class, and now you’re letting him eat lunch with the rest of us too?” Zayn sat down across from Liam and Louis. “He’s a human, Zero, and he doesn’t belong at this table.”

Liam curled his lips at the boy as Louis stiffened once again.

Zayn winked at him. “Even if he is nice eye candy.”

“He’s just eating lunch Zayn,” Louis spoke.

Liam caught the slight shake in his master’s voice, and apparently so did the darker boy.

Zayn leaned forward, pushing his plate towards Niall, who took it without a word and started eating off it, his other hand still holding up the book he had been reading in class. “Are you letting him top, Zero? Is that it?”

Louis’ anger flared, warming Liam’s skin when he felt the emotions rise. Liam shifted uncomfortably, thrown off by Zayn’s crude words, and Louis’ reaction.

The blue eyed boy slammed a fist onto the table, making a few other students look their way. “I am his master!”

Zayn smirked darkly and eyed Liam for a moment. “Oh he’s a bottom then. I can see it, for the right person that is.”

Liam’s own anger sparked at that, but Louis’ was already cresting into a tidal wave of fury. Liam put his hand out, his fingers grazing the back of Louis’ hand, and Zayn tracked the action with amusement. Louis did too, his anger not calming, but notching up. The familiar pulled back in confusion.

“Leave the table Liam,” Louis told him.

“Lou-” Liam started.

“I said leave the table!” Louis didn’t take his eyes from Zayn’s taunting ones.

Liam flinched away from the older boy, for the first time actually worried about what Louis might do to him. He felt no fear in Louis anymore, only anger. His only reassurance was that it wasn’t pointed towards him, just at Zayn. Shuffling his seat back, the familiar hesitated for a moment longer. Underneath all that hate and anger there was a spark of regret.

“Go,” Louis whispered. His resolve was breaking.

“Yes, master,” Liam murmured.

He hurried away from the table and kept walking until he didn’t know where he was anymore. Liam hadn’t been paying attention, only thinking of Louis and what Zayn had said. What Zayn had made Louis do with just a few sentences.

How mad he had become.

How upset.

Liam slowed his pace as he tried to take in his surroundings. It was somewhat useless though, all the buildings looked the same. Stone walls and green grass. He slowed even more though, when he heard voices coming from one of the stone passageways. Feeling nosy, Liam inched forward.

“We’re perfect for each other Josh,” a deep voice murmured.

Liam could just make out the taller boy’s features, his curly hair a mop on top of his head, and long legs making him tower over the smaller boy. Long everything actually. The boy was all torso and legs and arms. And Liam could see that he was quite fit, even from his hiding place.

“How so Harry?” The other boy asked with a small giggle.

The familiar almost laughed too, hearing that sound come from a boy that was most likely older than both he and the curly haired lad.

Harry leaned down, one arm thrown above Josh’s head on the stone wall while his free hand traced the hem of Josh’s shirt collar. When he smiled, Liam could see dimples.

“We’re both Terra after all,” Harry told him.

“That’s all?” Josh asked, his brow arched in amusement.

“Well, we’re both pretty too,” Harry teased.

“You think I’m pretty huh?”

Liam nearly snickered. This Josh wasn’t giving in to the taller boy’s charms. They were both clearly interested in each other, but the smaller boy must have known of Harry’s reputation. Even Liam knew, having remembered Louis’ warning that morning about the playboy Terra wizard. Liam could understand it a little better though, when he saw the boy. He was indeed pretty.

“Most definitely,” Harry’s voice was quieter than before.

Josh’s eyes softened at the tone Harry used, and his smile was a little more genuine. The taller boy cupped Josh’s cheek, his big hands framing his face perfectly, and leaned down. Liam turned away just as their lips brushed together.

He wasn’t a peeping tom, and he knew when to stop snooping in other people business. As he was making his way down another covered passage way though, he bumped into someone. He had just made it into a small clearing, the sound of water drawing him closer, but now he was sprawled on top of someone else.

“What in the- Get off me!” The girl gasped.

Liam instantly pushed up with his arms, allowing the girl he had stumbled into to scramble away. He was a little shocked by her appearance, but then again he hadn’t really been paying much attention to where he was going. He was more shocked when he saw the way she was dressed. She was wearing what looked like a French maid’s outfit, just dulled down a little.

Fewer frills.

More practicality.

“What are you doing here?” She demanded.

Her voice was harsh, but Liam could see how wide her eyes had gotten when she took in the size of him. He held up his hands as if in surrender.

“I just got lost. Look, my name’s Liam. What’s yours?”

The girl pushed up on her hands too, sitting up a little straighter. They were both still on the ground, just farther apart. Liam stayed hunched back on his knees as the girl pushed her hair out of her eyes. The dark strands were curly, and Liam couldn’t help but find her beautiful.

“D-Danielle,” she murmured.

Liam smiled. “Well, I’m sorry to have bumped into you like that Dani. I wasn’t watching where I was going.”

The girl smiled slightly at that, “I could tell.”

“Maybe you could help me then? Tell me where I’m at?”

Danielle nodded, her smile widening slightly, and moved to stand. Liam got up and helped her, offering his hand, which she took after a slight moment of hesitation. She brushed off the skirt of her dress before looking up at Liam, having to tilt her head when she saw how tall Liam was. Her cheeks flushed with blush, and Liam felt a little awkward standing so close to her now.

“You’re in the plebian quarters,” she told him.

“Plebian,” he stated dully.

“Simple.” Danielle stated. “Non-magical beings. We are servants to the higher class wizards and magicians.”

Liam nodded, though his lips turned down in a slight frown. “So this is where you work then?”

Danielle shrugged and pulled away from Liam to go back to the fountain she had been at before he knocked her down. She knelt beside a small basket of clothes Liam had failed to see earlier and pulled out a garment before dunking it in the water to clean.

“Work, sleep, eat. Live. This is where we stay.” She tilted her head towards yet another hall way. “Down there leads to the kitchen which branches off to the sleeping chambers.”

“Oh,” Liam sat down beside her. “So this here is just where you do laundry then?”

“This fountain, yes.” Danielle paused in her work and smiled shyly at Liam. “Are you- are you new here?”

Liam tried to avert his gaze from the girl, not sure why he had suddenly become so uncomfortable. “Well, in a way.”

“What do you mean by that?”

“I was summoned I guess,” Liam scrubbed at the longer hair on his head. “I’m Louis’ familiar.”

“Sir Tomlinson?” The girl gaped.

“Yeah,” Liam smiled.

Even though Liam was still a little hurt by the way his master had treated him, just mentioning his name made Liam feel a little better.

“Sir Louis William Tomlinson?” Danielle asked again.

Now Liam frowned. “Yes. I am his familiar.”

“But- but he can’t even complete the simplest of spells. I’m just a maid and even I know that. How in heaven’s name did he summon you? You’re perfect.”

Liam blanched. “Excuse me?”

Danielle’s eyes widened and she quickly turned back to her work, furiously scrubbing at the garment in her hands. “I mean, um, you’re not the usual type to be summoned, even from other wizards or magicians.”

“Meaning I’m not a creature?” Liam tried to push away the girl’s previous words.

“Yes,” she spoke quickly.

“I’m human,” Liam told her.

She froze again though. “No magic?”

“None that I know about anyway,” Liam laughed. The sound was strained. He really wanted to just curl up with Louis in bed again.

He bit his lip at that thought. Louis had said one night. He couldn’t sleep with his master in his bed again. Danielle interrupted his thoughts before he could take them any further.

“You’re like us then, plebian!” She exclaimed excitedly.

“Uh, I guess so.”

The girl sat back on her heels in amazement. “Aces,” she murmured.

Liam was struck by that. He had never heard any of the other people here in this world talk like Danielle just had. He knew the phrase from home, used it himself often, but not once had he heard any of the students or workers or even teachers use it. None of them really used slang from where he was from.

“Aces,” he repeated.

“Yeah, like cool,” she smiled.

“No, yeah, I understood Dani. Where did you hear that phrase?”

“Oh,” she seemed surprised now. “My great grandfather used it a lot.”

“Where was he from?” Liam questioned.

“London,” she stated proudly.

“London? Like London, London?”

Danielle laughed, “Like the London Province I would assume. He never used to say that it was the province, but where else could he mean?”

Liam racked his brain. Could the world here be so similar? He looked to Danielle, his eyes shining with interest.

“Do you have a Wolverhampton Province?”

“Well of course. Is that where you’re from?”

Liam nodded dumbly, not really knowing what to do with this information. If there was a London and a Wolverhampton just like he had come from, he could almost bet that this world was divided into countries and states just like Earth was.

He found it incredible.

Suddenly, Liam felt a twinge in his chest, his heart. It was like the pull he had felt before, just smaller. Like when Louis had summoned him. He knew instantly that Louis was looking for him. Scrambling to his feet, Liam looked around the small court trying to figure out which passage to take.

“I have to go,” he told Danielle.

Before she could answer he took off at a sprint in a new direction, knowing it would be the right one.

He had to get to Louis.

Louis was calling him.

He couldn’t tell if he was in trouble or not, but nonetheless it was like Liam couldn’t turn the need off. The need to go to him. To be with him.

The familiar smiled as he picked up his pace.

He was going to see his master.

His master wanted to see him.

Louis wanted to see him.


	4. Ignis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis runs into trouble with Zayn, and Liam comes to rescue him. The familiar also happens to challenge the Ignis to some sort of duel while he's at it though.

Louis was feeling anxious as he searched for his familiar. The boy had been gone since lunch, having disappeared and not returned. Louis had gone to the rest of his classes alone, Zayn’s watchful eye on him the entire time. It was getting late though, not quite dinner time, but well past the end of his last class.

“Where are you Liam?” Louis wondered softly to himself.

His fingers were shaking, his blood rushing through him as if it were his magic. Louis brushed that feeling aside though; he wasn’t using his magic, just trying to find Liam. He was wandering through the halls of his dorm chambers, passing other doors and hallways. He had hoped when he had told Liam to leave that the boy would just come back to Louis’ chambers, but that hadn’t happened.

Louis tugged worriedly at his hair, the fringe sticking out more than usual as he remembered how harsh he was with his familiar. Liam had looked so hurt, had hurried off so quickly.

And Louis had been left with Zayn.

That damned Ignis bastard.

Why had he let the Bradford boy get to him?

He just wanted to see Liam and apologize.

Louis bit down on his bottom lip as he glanced around another corner, but didn’t find Liam. He could almost feel him though, the connection between them feeling stronger by the second as he searched. It was almost as if the boy was moving towards him.

“Liam,” Louis murmured again.

“Lost your puppy then?”

Louis stopped, frozen and angry. He couldn’t believe that he was there again.

As he always was, wasn’t he?

“Shut up Zayn,” Louis told him. “Are you following me or something? Is this some sort of game for you?”

He turned to find the boy smirking at him.

“Well, yes actually.”

Louis swung out at the boy, but Zayn dodged his hand, laughing.

“Not quick enough Zero,” he taunted.

“Leave me alone!” Louis shouted.

Zayn was suddenly very close, pushing against Louis’ chest until his back hit the stone wall. “I’m not the one that just tried to hit you.”

Louis struggled, pushing at Zayn’s chest, but the fire element didn’t move. Louis’ heart raced.

“What are you doing Malik?” A deep voice sounded.

Louis’ head snapped to the side, wishing to see Liam but knowing he wouldn’t. The voice didn’t belong to his familiar. Instead Louis found the curly haired Terra. Harry stood a little ways off, his gaze uninterested.

“It’s none of your business Styles,” Zayn told him.

Harry’s green eyes narrowed. Louis took in a quick breath when he saw the boy pulling his wand from his cloak.

“It is if you don’t let him go.”

Louis was grateful and confused all at once. Harry had never stood up for him before. Hell, the boy had never stood up for anyone before, always the lover and not the fighter.

But here he was, telling Zayn to leave Louis alone, and by the loosening of the Bradford’s hold on Louis’ shirt, it was working.

“What’s the matter Styles? You don’t like the Zero do you?”

Harry’s lip curled slightly, making Louis’ heart clench. Even the one who was helping him didn’t like him. Louis fell in on himself a little farther and wished Liam was there. Wished his familiar was right beside him.

And then…

He was.

Louis’ chest swelled when he saw the flash of blue that was his familiar’s odd jumper.

His familiar was standing just behind Zayn, a look of fury on his face as he ripped the Bradford away from Louis.

Zayn grunted as he was thrown against the opposite wall, hands fisted on his shirt, and sharp brown eyes glaring down at him.

*          *          *

Louis’ eyes were wide as he took in the sight of his familiar. The boy had Zayn pressed against the wall and was crowding close to the Bradford. Louis couldn’t believe that Liam had actually come to him right when he needed him.

His familiar.

Louis trembled though, when the boy growled low in his throat.

“You will not touch my master again,” Liam spoke.

Zayn struggled against Liam’s hold, but smirked nonetheless. His fingers barely wrapped around the boy’s forearms, the familiar’s muscles bulging as he pushed Zayn back against the wall again.

“He’s just a Zero,” Zayn laughed. “Doesn’t even deserve a protector like you. Little-”

Zayn’s words were cut off, Liam’s arm pulling back and snapping forward. His fist collided with the Bradford’s jaw, snapping his head to the side.

“Liam!” Louis’ lungs felt like they might explode.

“You won’t talk to or about him either,” Liam snarled.

Louis finally got up the nerve to rush to his familiar’s side, his shaking hands patting uselessly at the boy’s back and shoulders. “You can’t do this,” Louis told him. “H-he’s a wizard, Liam.”

The Bradford’s eyes flared and his skin heated as he drew the Ignis power towards him. “I don’t need your help Zero,” he spat.

Louis squeaked, stepped behind his familiar, and held onto the back of Liam’s jumper. His eyes searched the end of the hallway again for the other boy, but Harry had disappeared. Louis swallowed thickly and pressed himself closer to Liam’s back.

“Liam,” he tried again, but his voice was small.

Even then though, his familiar paused, his muscles stilling as he looked over his shoulder. Louis nearly took a step back at the fury he found in his familiar’s eyes, but the look quickly shifted into one of worry.

Liam kept one hand on the Bradford’s chest, simply holding him to the wall, and turned his body to face Louis. “Master,” he murmured. “Are you alright?”

Louis bit his lip and nodded fast, his hands still fisted in Liam’s jumper. “Y-you really can’t do this Liam.”

Zayn chuckled darkly, the sound bringing Liam and Louis’ eyes back to attention. “I told you I didn’t need your damn help.”

Liam crowded in close to the Bradford again, “Shut your bloody mouth, you twat.”

Louis gasped, knowing what was to come now. This was why he never put his hands on the Bradford.

Zayn’s tongue darted out, sliding along his lips as he smiled leeringly at the familiar. The hands he had wrapped around Liam’s wrist were suddenly too hot, and the familiar cried out in confusion and pain. Louis pulled him back, away from the Bradford, and Zayn straightened his clothes as he was freed of the familiar’s grasp.

Zayn stepped away from the wall and lifted his hand, the skin sparking and lighting into a ball of fire. “You certainly know how to get a boy hot, familiar,” Zayn murmured.

Liam pushed his master behind him, effectively shielding him, and glared at the boy in front of him. “You’re nothing but a damn bully.”

The fire element smirked as the flame that was his hand grew brighter. “That pretty little mouth of yours is getting you into trouble I’m not so sure you’re ready for.”

Liam sneered, stepping back as Zayn stepped forward. “Show me what you’ve got, wanker.”

Zayn rushed forward, but the fire of his hand extinguished just as he reached for Liam. His fingers gripped the familiar’s chin hard and pulled his face down. Their lips were nearly touching, Zayn’s mouth ghosting far closer to Liam’s than the boy was comfortable with. He tried to pull away, but couldn’t. His arms were wrapped behind him, encircling the boy he wanted to protect, so he had to stay still.

“You’ve got yourself an accepted challenge, familiar. Tomorrow evening we meet in the courtyard,” Zayn explained.

“Then what?” Liam growled.

The Bradford smirked and very nearly stole a kiss as he inched forward just that much more. Liam was able to tilt his head though, Zayn’s lips brushing over the familiar’s cheek. The touch was nearly burning.

“Then I teach you a lesson about status and order,” Zayn whispered. “I’ll show you what a real wizard can do. Show you what your Zero can’t.”

Liam wanted to strangle the boy before him, Louis’ whimper heard by both of them. His master was pressed close to Liam’s back, his face buried in the blue jumper, and Liam stood his ground. “Maybe I’ll teach you a thing or two about manners,” Liam growled.

The Bradford laughed and finally released his grip from Liam’s chin and took a step back. Liam moved away too. “Tomorrow then familiar. Don’t be late.”

Liam’s lip curled up at the boy as he nodded and with that, Zayn disappeared around the corner, still smiling. When the fire element was out of sight, Liam spun around and properly wrapped his arms around his master. The smaller boy was shaking, and Liam felt the urge to follow after the Bradford and fight him right then.

Who needed first light?

“L-Liam?” Louis’ voice was high and broken.

The familiar put his index finger under Louis’ chin and pulled the older boy’s face up. Blue eyes met brown and Liam smiled softly.

“Liam I-”

“It’s alright master,” the familiar told him.

Louis bit down on his lip and sent his gaze to the floor. He felt like a fool.

He had pushed this boy away, treated him like an animal at the table, and yet here he was. Liam. His familiar was right there in front of him, protecting him.

Comforting him.

Holding him.

Louis’ chest felt tight and he tried to take a step away. He knew he didn’t deserve his familiar’s comfort, but the boy held him tight.

“Master, it’s fine now,” Liam tried again.

“No,” Louis breathed. “No, no. There will be a challenge Liam!”

Liam’s thick brows drew together. “I can take care of myself master, I promise you.”

The familiar could feel the building fear in his master, more than had been there while Zayn had still been present. He didn’t understand, Liam had protected him, but Louis was still scared. He started walking then, leading the older boy back to their chambers.

“You don’t understand,” Louis continued. “He is a wizard! You are just a human, Liam. You can’t fight that.”

Liam’s gut tightened at that. He knew his master was meaning well, but…

What he was implying…

“I’ve been in plenty of fights master,” Liam spoke harshly. “I can- _will_ protect you.”

Louis’ step faltered, his grip loosening on Liam’s jumper. “I… I didn’t mean…”

Liam paused as he opened the door to his master’s chambers and led them both inside. Louis wasn’t entirely scared of just Zayn in this moment. Liam’s raised voice had only added to his master’s anxiety, and the familiar wanted to thrash himself for only making things worse. He could feel the waves of emotion coming off his master.

The blue eyed boy hurried across the room, glad to be back in his chambers, away from everyone else. But now he was stuck with his familiar, and the boy was angry at him.

He hadn’t meant to insult Liam, truly.

Zayn was just no match for a human.

No matter how much bigger physically Liam was.

And right in that moment, Louis was entirely aware of just how big his familiar was. The boy had moved in far enough to close the door behind them, but hadn’t come farther into the chambers. He just stood by the door.

Louis tried to busy himself as he continued to mumble. “Didn’t mean to say you couldn’t.”

He toed off his boots and pushed them under the bed. He sat down and stood back up again, his eyes flashing to his familiar and away again. He didn’t want to catch the boy’s eyes with his own, didn’t want Liam to see how worried he was. It wasn’t until he felt hands over his own as he pulled off his cloak, that Louis realized his familiar had moved.

Letting out a small squeak of surprise, Louis recoiled. “I’m sorry,” he whispered fast.

Liam didn’t seem to notice, or at least ignored, the way Louis jerked away from him. He just took the cloak from his master’s hands and laid it over the back of the desk chair, before moving to Louis’ side again. The older boy wasn’t sure what to expect.

He had insulted his familiar more than once.

Liam had seen him when he was weak, only pretending to be strong.

Louis’s heart clenched as he wondered if his familiar would even want to be his companion any longer.

“Don’t worry,” Liam spoke as if he had read Louis’ thoughts.

“W-what?” Louis sat down hard on the edge of the bed and Liam sat down beside him.

The familiar lifted his hand slowly; careful not to scare his master, and cupped the older boy’s cheek in his hand. “You don’t have to be sorry master,” Liam murmured. “Never be sorry. Not where I’m concerned.”

Louis’ mouth fell open by a fraction in his surprise.

“I feel you master,” Liam continued. “I know that you’re scared. I hate that you are, because I know I’m part of the reason why you’re frightened in the first place.”

Louis tried to shake his head, but Liam’s hold on him prevented the movement.

“I know,” Liam looked at him hard then. “I know you didn’t mean to hurt me with your words, and you didn’t. What I want you to know, master, is that I am your familiar. Yours alone and I will protect you as you say I have been brought here to do.”

“But the challenge,” Louis murmured.

Some of the tightness he had felt in his gut was loosening, his shaking no longer so prominent. But there was still Zayn.

There would always be Zayn.

Or someone like him.

A bully.

Someone who would pick at the weaker.

Make them feel like Louis did then.

Like they didn’t deserve to be taken care of.

To have friends.

And those people never fought fair.

“I’ve told you master, it will be-”

“No, no,” Louis moved closer to his familiar, clasping their hands together. “Zayn will use magic. You- Liam, you can’t win against his magic.”

Liam smirked slightly at that. “Why do you care so much master?”

He had meant it as a joke, wanting to make the older boy relax, but he was instantly hit with a tidal wave of regret.

And yet again, fear.

Louis’ eyes widened. “I-I, Liam, you are my familiar. Of course I care about you…”

“Master, that’s not what I… I’m sorry.” Liam bit down on his lip. “Just- just tell me more about this challenge then. He gets to use magic. What do I get to use?”

Liam nearly let his sigh of relief slip through his lips when he felt the fear ebb from his master. Louis had something to focus on now.

“Usually the challenger is also able to use magic,” Louis started. “Since you are human though, I suppose Zayn will just have to provide you with a weapon.”

Liam nodded, listening intently as Louis continued to tell him the rules, and even the origins, of the challenge.

The familiar couldn’t help but notice how knowledgeable the older boy was.

His master was no fool when it came to his studies.

So why then, he wondered, couldn’t the boy perform proper magic?

Liam’s thoughts were interrupted by a sharp rap on the door. Louis jolted, his eyes wide again. The familiar stood instantly and went to the door, standing to one side and pulling the door open only a few inches. What he found there surprised him.

“Uh… can I help you?” Liam asked.

The blond eyed Liam with the faintest amount of interest. It was as if he weren’t even looking at Liam really, but assessing what he was capable of.

“You will do fine, I think,” the boy murmured before pushing past Liam and entering the chambers.

Liam followed behind, dumbfounded by this boy. He had seen him sitting with Zayn, heard Louis call him Niall, but the boy seemed to always be busy with school work or other distractions. Never focused on the people around him, but rather on the things. Currently he was the same way, spinning on his heels to take in the whole of Louis’ chambers, not seeming to care about Louis’ shocked face.

“Louis,” the boy started. “Zayn told me of the challenge your familiar has propositioned him with.”

Liam huffed at that. “I didn’t challenge him.”

Blue eyes zeroed in on Liam. “You hit him. Called him a variety of names. You challenged him Liam.”

“How do you even know my name?” Liam demanded.

Louis still had yet to speak.

Niall waved a hand dismissively. “I hear things, Liam. Gossip travels fast in this province. Far faster than it does where I am from. Especially if your master is screaming it at the lunch table I also sit at.” He rolled his eyes but continued, “Private people mine are, Midlanders. Other than me of course. The Academy has rubbed off on me. Though, I have been told that my Mullingar Province accent has gotten thicker.”

Liam just stared at the boy, his blond hair falling into those blue eyes that continued to watch Liam closely.

“W-what are you…” Louis’ question trailed off when Niall spun around to face him.

He smiled softly, and Liam couldn’t help but notice how straight the boy’s teeth were. “What am I doing here?” he finished for Louis.

The older boy nodded nervously, his feet hitting the floor as he stood from his perch on the side of the mattress.

Niall’s eye fell on Liam once again. “I suppose I wanted to see for myself if your familiar would be able to withstand this challenge. He seems quite sturdy if I do say so myself. You have a fine familiar, Louis.”

“You-you’ve never even spoken to me,” Louis swallowed thickly. “Not even a word. What are you doing now?”

Niall laughed then, the sound almost a cackle, but Liam didn’t find the boy before him menacing. Only odd.

“Anyone willing to stand up to Zayn is someone I’d like to meet,” Niall informed them.

And with that statement, he roamed closer to Liam and offered his hand. Liam hesitantly took the offered gesture and allowed the blond to shake with him.

“If things get out of hand tomorrow,” Niall said quietly, “I will step in.”

Louis’ eyes brightened at that. “Y-you will?”

Niall’s hand was still holding Liam’s firmly, but no longer shaking, and he stepped closer to the familiar. This close Liam was getting uncomfortable, but Niall seemed indifferent. Simply observing the familiar.

“Yes,” he said after a long silence. “If I need to, I will.”

Louis stepped closer to the little blond boy, a smile stretching his lips. “Th-thank you.”

Liam instantly liked the blond.

He had made Louis smile.

Had taken the fear from Louis’ chest and replaced it with reassurance.

Niall nodded slowly in response, and simply slipped away without another word.

His fingers slid from Liam’s as if they had never been there in the first place, and even the door shut quietly behind him, leaving a sense of calm in his wake.

“What’s his element again?’ Liam asked offhandedly.

“Ventus… Air,” Louis told him.

“Makes a crazy amount of sense,” Liam murmured.

Louis was quiet, exuding lighter emotions that made Liam smile. His master seemed frozen in place though, as baffled as Liam had been with the entire visit of the Mullingar boy. Eventually though, Liam moved, loping closer to his master and tentatively reaching out to brush his fingers over the boy’s knuckles.

His master started but didn’t pull away, looking up at Liam expectantly.

“Do you want to get dinner before bed master?” Liam asked. “I can sit on the ground beside you if you like, but I don’t want to go far after all that.”

“No,” Louis was quick to answer.

Liam retracted his hand, but Louis reached out to pull it back again. “Master?”

“I-I meant… No, you don’t have to sit on the ground. You, um, you can sit beside me. I’m sorry about before, about sending you away.” Louis dropped his gaze, as he did so often. “I-I don’t mean to let Zayn get to me…”

“You don’t have to be-” Liam tried.

Louis just continued though. “He’s always… I mean, he never stops. And this challenge between you two… I’m sorry about that too.”

Liam had had enough.

With a soft smile curving his lips, the familiar stepped in closer to his master and tilted his face up as he had before.

Louis’ words stalled on his lips, and Liam smiled a little wider.

“Let’s just get dinner okay? We can worry about the challenge tomorrow.”

His master let out a soft noise from the back of his throat and nodded. “Y-yeah. Okay. Dinner.”

Liam lingered, his fingers pressed lightly into the soft skin of his master’s jaw line. When he took a step back he cleared his throat.

“Don’t forget to put your boots back on,” Liam reminded the older boy.

Louis blushed, the color suiting his cheeks, and scrambled to get the boots from where he had kicked them earlier. As Louis was pulling the leather boots over his feet though, Liam spoke up again.

“And Master?”

“Yes?” Louis paused.

“Would you…” The boy paused as if trying to find the right words.

“Would I what?” Louis was feeling a bit nervous again.

Liam ran a hand through his hair, scratching at the short sides before delving into the thicker layers above. “I don’t know where to get blankets for sleeping on the floor. Would you mind showing me where to get them while we are down for dinner?”

Louis froze, remembering his stupid list of orders. Sleeping on the floor. Right. But…

He looked up at his familiar nervously. “Y-you don’t have to sleep on the floor Liam. I-I didn’t really mean that…”

The familiar’s eyebrows arched. “Where will I sleep then, master?”

Louis felt his stomach flip in his belly. He didn’t want to say it, but he forced the words out anyways, praying that Liam wouldn’t go running for the hills. “Y-you can stay w-with me… in my bed. It’s big enough for the both of us… and…and…”

Liam suddenly appeared before his master, his smile wide and infectious. “Thank you master. I’ll gladly share your bed with you.”

Louis couldn’t help the little giggle that bubbled out of his lips, but his hand quickly snaked up to cover the smile curving his mouth.

The familiar smiled wider, if that was possible.

For the first time, he had brought a laugh to his master’s lips.

And another smile.

His chest ached with the pull of their connection. Liam felt incredible.

He was finally doing what he was supposed to.

What he wanted to do for the rest of his life.

He had made Sir Louis William Tomlinson happy.

Even if it was just a small laugh.

It was a start.

And tomorrow he could try again, no matter if he was worried about the challenge or not. If he earned another smile, another laugh, from his master Liam was sure he would win that challenge. He would do anything for his master. Anything. And that meant making the older boy do what he was still trying to hide behind his hand.

Be happy.

Liam was determined to win that challenge.

He would do it for his master.

For his Louis.


	5. The Challenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam and Zayn meet for their challenged duel and Liam discovers some hidden talents.

The next day Louis was anxious. He could hardly focus on his studies, even with his familiar by his side telling him he would be fine. But the reassurances didn’t stop Louis from worrying, and his worry only made him snippier. By the time his first class had finished and they were making their way across the courtyard towards the next study hall Louis was feeling awful.

“Master, really, it’ll be fi-” Liam tried again.

“That’s enough Liam. I don’t want to hear it anymore,” Louis bit out.

Liam complied, his mouth closing slowly and his eyebrows furrowing, but he kept his step even with Louis’ as they walked. The older boy wanted to slap himself every time he snapped at his familiar, but he couldn’t seem to make himself stop. The closer it got to the challenge, the harsher Louis’ words were. But Liam didn’t complain, his puppy dog eyes staying on Louis’ face even when the older boy couldn’t meet his gaze.

In the next class the professor was lecturing about an old war of magic, the material of which Louis had already studied and memorized, and the blue eyed boy couldn’t focus on the teacher’s words. He was far too focused on the boy beside him. His emotions were battling in him, his memories floating back to the issued challenge as well as the way his familiar had held him while he slept. Oh yes, Louis had remembered waking up in Liam’s arms yet again. It had only occurred twice now, but the older boy was already growing accustom to sharing his chambers with his familiar.

He had woken up with his face pressed to Liam’s neck, the younger boy’s skin warm beneath Louis’ cheek. He had been tucked under Liam’s chin, the younger boy’s whiskered cheek resting atop Louis’ head, and Liam’s arms had been wrapped around his waist as well. Louis had only wanted to move closer to him. He knew he shouldn’t want this, want to be with his familiar this way, but how could he not? The boy was gorgeous and, so far, more than Louis could have ever hoped for in a protector and companion. But now, as evening was drawing closer, all Louis could seem to do was push Liam farther away.

Louis glanced at the younger boy out of the corner of his eye only to find the familiar’s eyes already focused on his own. Louis let out a small squeak of surprise and ducked his head back down as if he were actually paying attention to the teacher. He could feel Liam’s eyes on him now though, knowing that they were focused on him, and he couldn’t stop the blush that crept into his cheeks. Liam shifted closer and the older boy’s chest tightened. Before Liam could get close enough though, a whisper broke through Louis’ thoughts.

“Hey Zero,” the voice called.                                                         

Louis stiffened and he could feel Liam straighten beside him. The older boy wanted to ignore the call, but the whisperer seemed determined.

“Zero!”

“Shut it, you twat,” Liam growled back. “He has a name.”

There was a beat of silence before the voice mumbled an apology. Louis perked up at that and finally decided to turn around to find the owner of the voice. It wasn’t one he was used to hearing. The boy that he found hunched over his desk was a lot younger than he had expected, and Louis arched a curious brow at him. The boy smiled at him. Yet another unexpected occurrence.

“Hey, Louis right?” The boy asked.

Louis just nodded, wondering what this boy wanted.

“Sorry ‘bout de Zero t’ing, ‘s just everybody calls you dat,” he tried to reason.

Liam cleared his throat, glaring at the boy who quickly pushed forward with the conversation.

“Uh, right. Yeah. Me name’s Sean.” He stuck his hand out and Louis reluctantly took it into his own.

“What can I do for you Sean?” Louis asked hesitantly.

“Oh nuthin’ mate, were just wonderin’ if it were true ‘bout dis one here fightin’ Zayn later.” Sean tilted his head towards Liam.

Louis pursed his lips. “Why do you want to know?”

“Oi, just said I were wonderin’,” the boy held up his hands as if in surrender.

Louis shoulders slumped a bit. “Did Zayn tell you?”

“Nope,” Sean enunciated the last of the word with a ‘pop’ and smiled. “Niall be me mate. Both of us be from de Mullingar Province.”

Liam snickered at that and Sean eyed him.

“What’s funny pretty boy?” He asked.

The familiar laughed harder. “I can tell.”

“What?”

“You’re the reason Niall’s accent keeps getting thicker,” Liam finally admitted.

Sean smirked and Louis eyed his familiar with a bit of awe. He had never been able to banter like that with anyone, especially never with any of his classmates. And yet Liam had only been with him for two days, really, and he was already seemingly making friends.

“’S true mate and he ought to be proud to keep de Mullingar lilt,” Sean countered.

Liam smirked too. “He ought to.”

“Why do you care if he fights Zayn or not,” Louis cut in.

Sean focused on Louis again, his gaze relaxed. “I were t’inkin’ I’d come see de show.”

“Wanting to see Zayn get his ass beat, you mean?” Liam spoke up.

“Liam, please,” Louis murmured. “We talked about your language. You said you didn’t usually talk like that.”

His familiar blushed. “Well, not usually anyways.”

Louis tried his best to hide the curve of his lips, and Sean finally spoke up again, leaning farther over his desk.

“Zayn’s an arse, mate, it’d be right fine to see him put in his place by a First Dimension human,” he said.

Liam perked up at that but Louis’ heart sunk. He curled forward, no longer interested in the Mullingar’s conversation. Liam chatted with the boy for a few more minutes though as Louis worried over the challenge that was to come in just a few short hours. Suddenly, though, Liam’s hand landed on Louis’ thigh making the older boy jump. Louis looked up at the familiar with wide eyes and Liam smiled softly.

“’S time for your next class master,” the familiar told him.

“O-okay,” Louis murmured, standing quickly and gathering his things.

He only hoped that the potions class would be a better distraction than history had been, but then again Zayn was going to be there. Louis just wanted the day to end, for all of this to be over so he could fall asleep in his familiar’s arms again.

Louis paused at that thought.

He really was becoming attached quickly, and he barely knew the boy that stayed in step beside him. Louis glanced at the familiar beside him, catching a glimpse of the boys tattoo again. The phrase was at least half right. Liam was everything Louis had ever wanted, but he was also certainly everything Louis needed. Louis had a feeling he would always need Liam, and it was beginning to scare him. Especially with the possibility of losing him so quickly after summoning him thanks to that damned Bradford.

Louis bit down on his lip and walked a little faster.

Liam followed.

*          *          *

“Are you ready, familiar?” Zayn called out.

Liam eyed the smaller boy across the courtyard. He was actually feeling a little nervous now, a large group of second year students having gathered to watch the challenge. Louis was pressed close to Liam’s side, his little hands wrapped around his familiar’s arm. Liam would have found it incredibly adorable if he wasn’t so focused on the giant lizard circling Zayn’s legs.

Now that was new.

There were actually a number of creatures that Liam was finally getting a good look at. Niall and Sean stood together, close to Zayn but definitely apart from the Ignis. The blond was carrying a large staff in one hand, the tip branching out and embedded with a baseball size gemstone. It was blue like everything the Ventus had with him, the color matching his eyes, his dragon, and even his tunic under his cloak. Harry and Josh were there as well, the taller boy’s arms wrapped around Josh’s waist. Harry’s tunic was a light green, Liam noticed. He was starting to wonder if the students matched their garments to their eyes on purpose or if it was just an element of their magic.

Liam didn’t have time to focus on the random thought though, when Zayn snapped his fingers and produced a ball of flame. The Bradford’s familiar eagerly nuzzled into his hand before spouting out its own ball of fire. That damn thing was making Liam far more nervous than he had imagined this challenge could. Zayn’s familiar was literally breathing fire. The Ignis took a step forward though, and his lizard stayed behind in the circle of students.

“I asked if you were ready,” Zayn called out louder.

Louis’s fingers tightened on Liam’s arm. The familiar glanced down at his master and smiled, trying to reassure him a moment before pulling away and stepping forward. He nearly stepped back though, as he felt the sheer panic rise in Louis chest. Liam took a quick breath and looked back.

“It’ll be alright master,” he murmured. He then turned to Zayn, “I’m ready.”

The crowd of students murmured softly amongst themselves, like a ripple of sound going through them all. Liam tried to block them out though, focusing on the boy before him. He walked to the center of the courtyard, Zayn meeting him and standing too close.

“Are you sure about this familiar,” Zayn asked. “You could back out now, before I beat you.”

Liam sneered, his hands clenching into fists. “Not a chance.”

Zayn smiled and licked his lips, his hand coming up as if to touch Liam’s cheek, but the familiar quickly jerked back, shoving at Zayn’s chest. The students all went silent.

“You don’t get to touch me Malik,” Liam growled.

The Bradford snickered. “Oh, is that a privilege only for your master then?”

“Yes,” Liam answered immediately.

Zayn seemed taken aback at that, his smirk fading just slightly. He glanced over Liam’s shoulder at Louis then, eyeing him as if looking for something he hadn’t seen before. When his amber brown eyes met Liam’s again, his smile was completely gone.

“Lucky him then,” Zayn murmured.

Liam felt his cheeks heat, but more than that, he felt anger. He shoved at Zayn’s chest again, sending the Bradford back a step. “Are you going to fight me or not?”

“Push me like that again, familiar, and find out,” Zayn growled. His eyes were turning serious now, no longer lit with teasing playfulness.

“Liam, don’t test him, please!” Louis’ high voice reached Liam’s ears.

Zayn looked up at Liam from under his impossibly long eyelashes, playing as if innocent. “Will you listen to your master?”

Liam moved forward slowly, without a word, and Zayn waited. He lifted his hands up, touching Zayn’s chest just with his fingertips before throwing his palms forward and shoving him again. The Ignis took a step back, a smirk curling his lips as he let his hand slip down to his calf. He was wearing knee high, shiny, black boots and his fingers dipped beneath the material to pull out his wand.

“Didn’t think so,” Zayn murmured.

A split second later his hand flew up and Liam flew back. He had been hit in the chest with a powerful blast. He grunted as his back hit the ground and the air in his lungs was torn from his body. Louis was at his side instantly, and that told the familiar how far he had been thrown. When he had stepped forward he had gone maybe thirty feet. Now he was back where he started. Just before Louis was able to touch him though, Zayn barked out at him.

“This is a challenge Zero! You do not help! You do not interfere! This is between your familiar and me,” he growled.

Louis let out a small sound of distress, and Liam pushed up onto his elbows.

“Now get up,” the Bradford murmured.

“Zayn,” a lilting voice spoke out.

Zayn turned to the blond, surprised that his best mate would even attempt to step in. The blond didn’t try to stop him though, only gave him a pointed look before murmuring out four words.

“Give him a weapon.”

Zayn frowned at the blond, but he knew Niall was right. A challenge wasn’t a challenge unless the opponent could fight back. Zayn huffed but waved his wand. Liam was just barely on his feet when a blur of an object came flying at him. He bounced on his feet, ready to roll, but just as the thing came close enough to hit him it stopped.

“Here,” Zayn spat.

A sword.

The Bradford was offering him a sword.

It dangled in the air for a moment before it turned blade down and pierced into the grass at Liam’s feet. The familiar didn’t take it though, looking up at the Bradford in disbelief.

“You expect me to fight with this? Why don’t you fight me like a real man? With your fists?” Liam taunted him.

Zayn didn’t bite though, he could see how well built the familiar was. If it were to be hand-to-hand combat, Zayn would surely lose. And he would never allow that to happen.

“Please, Liam,” Louis spoke softly. “Please just take the sword. It’s all you’ve got.”

Before the familiar could respond he was being lifted into the air again and thrown down to the ground. His shoulder hit first and he rolled, letting out a grunt of pain. Some of the students surrounding them gasped, others let out murmurs of approval. And then Liam was being ripped from the grassy courtyard once again, but this time Zayn didn’t drop him immediately. He was dangling upside down, fighting the unseen force of Zayn’s magic.

“Look at your familiar Zero,” Zayn called out. “Does he look so tough now?”

“L- ugh! Leave him alone!” Liam shouted.

Liam was dropped suddenly, and then caught just before his head crashed into the ground. Louis let out a wild cry of distress. The younger boy’s heart jumped in his chest, feeling his master’s fear as if it were his own for a split second before he was able to focus again.

“Now Zero,” Zayn started again. “What would you do if I took your familiar away? Huh?”

“W-what do you mean?” Louis asked. “You c-can’t do that.”

Liam couldn’t see him, Zayn’s magic causing him to spin slowly, but he could hear the distress in the older boy’s voice. The familiar was suddenly twirled upright and dropped to the ground again, landing hard on his arse.

“You’d be all alone again Zero, just like before.” Zayn spoke as if talking to a child.

“I said,” Liam growled angrily as he pushed onto his feet again and got his bearings, “leave him alone.”

The Ignis smiled wide, his tongue sticking out just slightly. He didn’t look quite as menacing, but Liam knew this wasn’t over. And just then Zayn threw his arm out again, but this time he didn’t simply throw Liam into the air again, this time he threw fire.

“Liam!” Louis screamed.

The familiar blocked his face with his arms and ducked down. He could feel the heat of the attack, his arms burning. When he pulled back to look for damage, he discovered that the right sleeve of his jumper was actually on fire. He let out a cry of surprise and instantly pulled the material off over his head, throwing it aside. His forearm seemed alright, but he didn’t have time to do anything but duck and run again.

Zayn was throwing another fireball.

The attacks kept coming, one after another, and Liam was forced to dart away from each one. The students surrounding them all scattered out a bit farther, not really leaving, but widening the area so they weren’t hit. The only ones that stayed close were Louis, Niall, Sean, Harry, and Josh. Liam wasn’t entirely sure why the two terra stayed, but really they were just more people to avoid.

“You’re quite good at this actually, familiar,” Zayn spoke up as he lit another flame in his palm. “Running away, that is.”

Liam sneered, his chest heaving as he panted for air. He realized suddenly though, that he was right back where he had started once again. Louis was only a few yards behind him, and the sword was directly to his right. He was getting tired, his legs aching from running to avoid the flaming attacks, and a few patches of skin feeling slightly numb. He hadn’t been able to fully dodge every attack, his clothes getting charred in places and his skin being licked by flame in others.

“Maybe I wouldn’t have to run if you’d actually fight me,” Liam huffed loudly. “If you would actually use something other than your magic.”

Zayn glared at the familiar and closed his fist around the fire in his hand. “Oh, is that so?”

He waved his wand in the air and Liam expected to either be thrown or to have to run, but the Bradford only produced a quick burst of light. Liam didn’t really know what had happened at first, but then he saw the sword. Another.

“Would you prefer if I fought you with this? A proper gentleman’s challenge; you with your sword and me with mine?” Zayn smirked.

Liam rolled his eyes, straightening from the crouch he had dropped into, and took a step towards the sword he had been offered before. “It’s not exactly a fist fight, but it’s better than your cowardly tactic of staying fifty feet away from your opponent. Are you scared I might win Zayn?”

The Ignis smirked. “Oh, darling, I have no intention of moving from this very spot.”

Liam arched a brow at that. “Definitely scared then.”

Zayn’s eyes darkened and flickered away from Liam. “The one who should be scared is you, familiar.”

And then the sword was moving, whistling through the air. But it wasn’t aimed at Liam.

It was aimed at Louis.

Liam’s fist closed around the handle of his own sword and he was instantly in motion. His hand tingled, his fingers tightening around the hilt as he got closer and closer to his master. The familiar’s entire arm felt odd actually, the feeling spreading up his forearm and into his shoulder. Louis let out a wail of surprise and fear, the emotions spiking harshly in Liam’s chest. He could track the Bradford’s sword moving closer and so damn fast.

But then Liam was there, skidding to a stop directly in front of his master, and he threw his right arm up.

There was a loud clang of metal on metal, the sound grating through the air, but Liam didn’t move. The students in the courtyard all let out a low, collective gasp. Liam had stopped it, the attack that would have killed his master, but now his arm ached. He didn’t know why, but the forearm felt like it was on fire, and for a moment he wondered if Zayn had thrown a blast of heat with the sword. When he looked down though, there was no burn. 

The Bradford actually looked shocked as well, but that didn’t stop him from pulling the sword back and forcing it forward in a wide arc. And then Liam was finally fighting, not running away as Zayn had put it, but he wasn’t exactly fighting the Ignis either. Just a floating sword. And despite never having used a sword in his life, ‘cause yeah, when would he have ever had that chance in Wolverhampton, he was actually able to hold his own.

It helped too, that his body was practically vibrating with energy now. Liam didn’t know where it was all coming from, but the blast of vitality was coursing through him and it was stronger than any adrenaline Liam had ever felt. Zayn was even showing some fatigue now, having to control the sword with his wand, and Liam felt fine. Better than fine. And that actually worried him a bit, in the back of his mind. He had been thrown around, even burned, but he felt better than he had in a long time.

The familiar was able to push forward, advance closer to the Bradford, and let his lips curve into a smirk.

“Looks like- you’re not- as good as you thought!” Liam called out between hits.

He could see Zayn scowl.

“Not too bad for a human huh?” Liam continued, pushing forward step by step.

Zayn’s eyes darted back and forth again, and for a moment Liam’s heart nearly stopped. If the Ignis chose to attack Louis now, Liam wasn’t sure he would be able to make the distance fast enough to stop him. But Zayn didn’t try to attack Louis again, he only changed his tactic. The sword began to move in rapid motion, faster than Liam could possibly move, and the familiar had to jump back before the sword sliced into his skin.

But then Liam noticed it, that damned fire breathing lizard. It was loping around the circle of students, eyes focused on Liam’s master with intent. It was getting closer, but Louis wasn’t paying any attention, more focused on his familiar’s wellbeing than anything else, and Liam couldn’t do anything but try and fight off the sword that was moving nearly too fast for him to see now.

“Louis!” He called. “Master look out!”

“W-what are you- ah!”

Liam’s head jerked around, for a split second to see what was happening before focusing on the sword in front of him again. He had seen enough.

Louis on the ground.

The lizard pinning him down.

Flames licking at his master’s skin.

The older boy was struggling beneath the lizard, whimpering when the thing stepped on his chest and leaned down close to his face. The lizards tongue darted out, coated in fire, and trailed along Louis cheekbone. The boy let out a pained wail.

“ENOUGH!” Liam cried.

He tightened his hold on the sword’s hilt again and let all of his energy out into an arched blow. Time seemed to stand still as his sword cut through the other, metal shattering, and the fight was done. Zayn stumbled back a few steps, falling against Niall’s chest, and the blond held him up. The Bradford’s magic had snapped back at him with Liam’s final hit, and the familiar’s right arm burned more than before, but he didn’t care. He spun on his heels and kicked off, racing towards Louis.

He was surprised to see the lizard gone, slinking back to his master, while Harry helped Louis sit up. The other students were all still scattered, silent, and watching Liam’s every move. Josh had been next to Harry, but was now running through the loose ring of students and into the Academy. The curly haired boy shuffled back slightly when Liam approached.

Liam dropped to his knees beside Louis, his body still thrumming with energy. “Master?”

Louis gasped at his nearness before throwing his arms around his familiar’s neck. “Are you alright Liam?”

The familiar was surprised but happily held his master back. “I’m fine, are you?”

He pulled Louis back and cupped his chin in his hand, turning his master’s face to examine his cheek. There was a thin burn, already raised in blister, running along the line of his left cheekbone, but Louis didn’t seem to notice it as he pushed Liam’s hand away.

His eyes were focused on Liam’s arm.

“You didn’t have this before,” Louis murmured.

Liam was confused, his energy suddenly draining far faster than it should have. His burns were starting to throb now, his shoulder and back aching from where Zayn had dropped him. And his arm, where Louis was running his fingers was especially a painful spot. He hissed and pulled his arm back to see the injury, but he didn’t find one. Instead he found four marks of ink, or what he supposed was ink, in bold arrows along the outside of his forearm.

“I don’t… I don’t understand,” Liam murmured.

The familiar sat down hard on the grass and Louis scrambled to his side, fretfully patting at Liam’s shoulders and chest.

“Liam… Liam what’s wrong?” Louis asked.

Liam smirked slightly, the expression turning into a wince before he spoke. “’M alright master, just tired. Sore.”

Louis squeaked and removed his hands from his familiar, but Liam frowned and reached out to pull Louis’ hands back. He pressed his master’s hands back onto his chest, and sighed.

“I said touching me was a privilege just for you master,” Liam hummed. “Don’t waste it.”

“Oh…” Louis seemed baffled, his lips parting slightly as his eyes widened.

Liam’s eyes, on the other hand, started to droop closed. He was so tired now, but with his hands wrapped around Louis’ wrists he could still feel the worry clouding his master’s mind. And there was also confusion. Liam fought to keep his eyes open, feeling like he could just lie down and fall asleep right there in the courtyard, and reached up to pull Louis closer. He rested his forehead against his master’s and sighed.

“I’m okay master,” Liam murmured. “No need to worry. Just tired.”

Louis let out a small puff of air, his breath tickling across Liam’s lips, and he shuffled just a little closer to his familiar.

“Zero,” a deep voice murmured beside them.

Liam growled, turning on the curly haired Terra kneeling beside them. “Did I not just fight a fire element because he was rude to my master?”

Harry’s green eyes widened and he leaned away. “I apologize, familiar. I meant no harm.”

Liam huffed. “Don’t apologize to me. Apologize to my master.”

Louis squeaked in surprise. “Oh! No, no, it’s alright Harry. I-I know you don’t even like me. You don’t need to apologize.”

“No,” Harry bowed his head. “I do apologize to you Sir Louis. I have not been very kind. It is not that I do not like you, but that I have never tried to like you. But with a familiar like this, one without magic willing to fight a wizard for you, I know you are worth liking.”

Liam smirked lazily and hooked a thumb towards the curly haired lad. “Maybe this guy’s alright after all.”

Louis smiled shyly, hiding the curve of his lips behind his hand, but he nodded at the taller boy and murmured a small, “Thank you.”

“What the hell is going on here?” A loud voice boomed around the courtyard.

The students all scrambled, running quickly for their dorm chambers. Louis and Harry stayed where they were.

“Professor Higgins,” Harry looked up at the large man.

Liam wasn’t sure why, but he felt he recognized this man.  Louis seemed surprised.

“Paul?” Louis murmured.

“Are you alright Louis?” Paul asked.

The blue eyed boy nodded. “Yes, fine. What are you doing here?”

“A little bird told me you may need some help, and it looks like they were right,” Paul eyed Liam, who was tilting a bit to the side.

Josh suddenly appeared by Harry’s side, draping his arms over the taller boy’s shoulders. “Got help like you told me to.”

Harry blushed, looking over at Louis with worry in his eyes, but turned to the boy in arms to press a kiss to Josh’s cheek. “Thank you.”

Paul looked at the curly haired Terra. “Ah, you’re the one feeling helpful? Would you like to help just a bit more then, lad?”

“Sure,” Harry spoke slowly.

“Mind going to the plebian quarters and having a bath brought to Louis’ chambers? His familiar here looks like he needs a soak in warm water,” Paul eyed Liam.

Louis looked at him too, realizing how much of his familiar’s weight he was supporting. Liam had tucked his head into Louis’ neck, sighing softly, but not exactly asleep. Louis pressed his palm to Liam’s chest, feeling the familiar’s heart beating steadily under his hand. Liam was alright, he reminded himself. Just tired.

Harry and Josh stood and made their way towards the plebian quarters. Paul, on the other hand, knelt down beside Louis and his familiar. His eye caught the burn on Louis cheek first though, and he tilted the boy’s chin to the side to get a better look.

“’s alright Paul,” Louis murmured. He was far more concerned about Liam.

The older man nodded before moving to hook his arms under Liam’s legs and behind his shoulders. He hoisted up, causing Liam to startle in surprise.

“It’s alright lad, just taking you to Louis’ chambers,” Paul explained.

“This is very familiar,” Liam murmured.

Paul sniggered, “Yes, familiar, it is familiar.”

Liam frowned at the word play, but stayed quiet. He did, however, reach out with one hand, searching for Louis. His master was instantly there, sliding their fingers together and holding on tight. Liam breathed out a sigh of relief. Just knowing Louis was close was enough to send his eyes plummeting closed with restful sleep. But then he was being set down on his master’s bed, already back to Louis’ chambers, and there was a maid there as well.

One he recognized.

“Dani,” Liam said surprised.

The girl jumped, some of the water she had been pouring into the large basin sloshing over the side of the bucket, and twirled around. Liam vaguely thought she looked like a dancer.

“Liam!” She promptly curtseyed.

Louis looked between them skeptically. “Have the two of you met?”

Danielle bowed her head when Louis spoke. “Yes Sir Tomlinson. Briefly once before.”

“She was doing laundry,” Liam explained. “S’pose I need to do laundry too.”

Danielle looked horrified. “Is that what the bath is for? For Liam to do your laundry in? But- but he looks injured!”

Paul waved his hand at the girl, “That’s enough Danielle, you may go. Thank you for your service.”

She nodded obediently, but her eyes narrowed as she passed Louis and closed the door behind her. Paul sighed and moved to finish pouring the water into the bath before touching his hands to the side of the basin. Steam instantly began to wisp from the surface of the water.

“Alright, I’ll leave the rest up to you Louis,” Paul ruffled the smaller boy’s hair. “Take care of your familiar.”

Louis nodded. “I will.”

When Paul was gone, Louis turned to Liam and blushed.

“I-I can help you undress if you’d like,” he murmured.

Liam smiled tiredly. “I think I would.”

Louis nodded before scurrying forward. He helped Liam sit up on the bed before gently tugging the white t-shirt over his familiar’s head. Liam hissed as his shoulder and back muscles worked to remove the cloth.

“I’m sorry!” Louis spoke immediately.

Liam didn’t have the energy to tell him not to worry, so he only nodded and lay back down on the mattress. Louis’ fingers were at his jeans next though, his hands shaking, and Liam forced his lungs to work.

“You don’t have to do this master,” he murmured.

“But…” Louis blushed furiously and averted his gaze. “But you’re my familiar… and you protected me. I want to help.”

Liam could feel the spark of determination from Louis’ chest in his own skin, and he nodded. Louis did too, moving closer to tug the button open and pull the zipper down on Liam’s jeans. The older boy swallowed thickly when he tugged the rough material down his familiar’s legs, leaving Liam in only a small scrap of black undergarment once he had removed Liam’s shoes as well. Even injured, his familiar was perfect. His stomach and chest were toned with muscle and littered with a light dusting of hair. Even his legs were toned. His arms. His neck.

He was perfect.

And falling asleep.

Liam’s eyes were closing and his breathing was evening out. Louis scrambled up on the bed so he could pat at Liam’s cheek.

“L-Liam, you have to stay awake. You need your bath so you can feel better,” Louis tried.

Liam’s eyes flickered open, slightly unfocused, but he smiled. “Hi.”

Louis breathed out a soft laugh, smiling as well. “Hi. Are you ready for your bath?”

“Will you wash my back?” Liam murmured.

“Of course,” Louis laughed again.

“’Kay.”

Louis slipped an arm under Liam’s shoulders and pulled him up to sit on the edge of the mattress. The older boy got to his feet and offered his hands to the familiar. Liam took them and they worked together to get him across the room to the bath. Liam hesitated though, leaning heavily on Louis’ shoulder.

“What about these then?” he fingered the waistband of his black briefs.

Louis blushed furiously. “Oh…um…w-would you like them removed too?”

Liam smiled lazily. “If it wouldn’t offend, master.”

Louis nodded his cheeks darkening once again with blush. He ducked under Liam’s arm when he knew the familiar wouldn’t fall, and moved to tug the garment off. He stopped momentarily to wonder what the yellow symbol was on the rear though, it almost looked like a bat of some sort, but he didn’t bother figuring it out. Averting his eyes as best as possible, Louis removed the small piece of clothing and helped Liam into the warm bath.

“Oh…” Liam hummed. “That’s nice.”

Beside the basin of the bath, there was a small basket of bath salts and wash cloths. There was also a second basket with larger towels to later dry with. Louis pulled a small vial of healing salts as well as another containing a soothing body wash from the basket and poured a generous amount into the water. Liam instantly sighed in relief and slumped a little farther down.

“Thank you master,” Liam murmured when Louis dipped a washcloth into the water and began gently cleaning him.

They both stayed quiet for a few long minutes, the only sound in the room being the soft slosh of water when Louis moved his hand along Liam’s skin under the water. The older boy had removed his cloak and rolled up the sleeves of his tunic, and was sitting on the edge of the tub. He could feel the heat of the water as well as the heat radiating from his familiar’s body. He didn’t want to admit it, but this was so entirely intimate for him. He had never even seen another boy fully bared, and now he was washing one in a bath in his own chambers. And Liam was simply sighing softly, allowing himself to be washed.

Louis lifted the familiar’s arms one at a time to clean them, but he paused when he held the right in his hand. It held the rune on the back of Liam’s hand, and now his forearm was also marked. Louis ran the washcloth over them both as gently as possible, and Liam let out a low sound from the back of his throat.

“Still raw,” he sighed.

Louis looked at his familiar worriedly, but Liam was watching him with half lidded eyes.

“You make it feel better though master.”

The older boy bit his lip uncertainly, but nodded and continued on with his cleaning of the familiar. He did indeed wash Liam’s back, and all of him, until his hand dipped too far under the water. Liam’s finger’s had wrapped around Louis’ wrist, stopping him from moving farther, and took the cloth from his hand. His eyes gleamed though.

“I should probably take care of… that area myself,” Liam cleared his throat.

Louis sucked in a breath at that. He hadn’t even been thinking about it, well not entirely anyway. But he nodded and let Liam finish with his bath in peace, moving around the room to change into his own night clothes. He pulled an extra pair of pants out for Liam, knowing they would need to find him new garments to wear since his old ones were now charred and ruined.

When Liam was ready though, Louis helped him out of the bath and even patted him dry with the larger towel. Liam murmured another thanks at that, as well as yet another when Louis helped him into the pair of striped night pants.

“You don’t have to keep thanking me Liam,” Louis murmured as he pulled the duvet down for Liam to slide under.

He moved to the other side of the bed and slid in under the duvet as well, shifting closer to Liam immediately. His familiar turned towards him, wrapping his right arm around Louis’ waist and holding him close.

“I want to,” Liam finally murmured. “You’ve given me so much master, been so kind to me.”

Louis pressed his face to Liam’s neck and let out a small sound. “No, no I have been terrible to you.”

Liam cooed softly. “Not terrible master. So kind. I can feel it... can feel it…”

His voice was drifting a bit.

Louis pressed closer yet, his nose pushing against the underside of Liam’s jaw as he nuzzled into him. “I’m sorry Liam,” he whispered. “I’m sorry you had to do this for me.”

“I’d do it…again…master,” Liam trailed. He was so exhausted.

“Y-you may call me Louis…if you would like,” the older boy muttered.

Liam’s arm tightened on Louis’ waist just a bit. “Thank you Louis.”

Louis let out a small, happy breath, and pressed his smiling lips to Liam’s neck right over the small birthmark there. His familiar hummed quietly before his breathing became even. Louis soon drifted into sleep as well, his hand resting over Liam’s chest, feeling his familiar’s heart beating there under his hand again. He could almost imagine that Liam’s heartbeat matched his own.


	6. A Trip to Town

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam needs to buy new clothes after his only outfit was burnt during the challenge, and Louis is happy to provide the money to do so. While they are out, they meet an interesting shopkeeper and someone close to Paul, but they also get to know each other a little better before they are interrupted by a surly drunk.

“Are you sure?”

Paul nodded. “Yes. Every student I have questioned about it is in agreement that the human didn’t stand a chance until the moment he grabbed the sword.”

The man looked with weary eyes to the headmaster. He was coming to know Simon’s office very well after Sir Tomlinson’s familiar had challenged Malik. He had been asked again and again to join the headmaster in his office to report every little detail of the boy’s movements.

“And the marking appeared on his forearm right after?”

“Right,” Paul nodded. “Four marks.”

Simon was quiet for a moment, eyes focused on something outside the window he stood by. “Four marks, four elements.”

“Sir?” Paul frowned at the older man.

“Have you spoken to the boy?” Simon asked, ignoring the other man’s confusion.

“No, every chance I got to check in on him, Louis told me he was still resting. It had already been two days before Louis told me his familiar had enough energy to simply eat a meal and bathe again.”

“Hmm,” Simon turned his back to the window he had been peering out of, walking to his desk and sitting on the edge in front of Paul, and smiled. “And it seems young Sir Tomlinson hasn’t left his familiar’s side either. His classes have been unattended, have they not?”

Paul sat a little straighter in his chair. “Sir Tomlinson was well taught before attending the Academy. I told him to care for his familiar as long as he needed.”

Simon smiled again, nodding. “It’s alright Paul.”

The bigger man relaxed a bit, his lips curving into a small smile of his own.

“How is the familiar now?”

“Better sir. When I went to check in today, Louis told me he was well enough to pout about his burnt clothes and ask for a trip to town to replace them,” Paul chuckled at that.

Simon nodded, but his smile faded into a serious pallor. “It would be good for them to get out of the Academy today Paul. Take them to town. Keep a close eye on them, but be sure to have them back before night fall.”

The bigger man seemed shocked. “Wh- but sir, you’ve never allowed students off the grounds during a se-”

“That, Paul is the reason I am asking you to accompany them,” Simon crossed his arms over his chest.

“Oh. Right. I’ll go and let them know to get ready for the day then,” Paul rose from his chair and turned to leave.

“Thank you Paul,” Simon spoke up just as the bigger man reached the door.

Paul stopped, hand on the door. “You’re welcome sir.”

*          *          *

“How ‘bout this one?” Liam’s eyes crinkled as he smiled and held the shirt up to his chest.

Louis smiled too, loving that he could make his familiar this happy just by taking him into town for clothes shopping. “You don’t have to ask my permission Liam. If you like the shirt, I will happily buy it for you.”

Liam smirked. “I wasn’t asking your permission master.” The familiar took the few steps that closed the gap between him and the older boy. He leaned down to press his lips close to Louis’ ear. “I was asking your opinion.”

The older boy’s eyes widened at how close Liam had gotten. He was slowly becoming accustomed to having his familiar so near, but it was all still so new to him. He swallowed thickly.

“Y-you d-don’t have to call me m-master…remember?” Louis choked out.

He could still feel Liam’s warm breath against his cheek. The familiar nodded.

“I remember,” he hummed.

Louis could feel his cheeks flush, Liam’s voice sounded raspy and so close to his ear. The familiar took a step back, revealing a lazy grin. He smiled a little wider when he saw the blush lingering on Louis’ cheeks though.

“So how ‘bout it then?” Liam asked again. “Do you like this shirt?”

He held up a plain tunic, white, with shorter sleeves than usual. Louis could tell the shirt would be a bit tight on his familiar and the thought made his throat feel like it might close again, but he nodded. Liam beamed and let the shirt fall over his arm atop his other selections of pants and even nightclothes. He started looking through more of the tunics again, but just as he was about to lift one from the rack, a hand slapped down to stop him.

Liam jumped in surprise, feeling someone close behind him rest their chin on his shoulder. He turned his head and found a shock of red hair beside him.

“That one’s not for you love. Sommat else would fit you right nicely though,” the man smirked.

“W-who are you?” Louis demanded.

The man smiled wider, releasing Liam’s hand and spreading his own arms out wide. “I am the owner of this lovely thrift shop you have graced with your presence sir.”

Liam quirked an eyebrow at that as he spun around to move to Louis’ side. This man was quite odd.

“Oh, my apologies then sir,” Louis spoke quickly.

The man clucked his tongue. “Nonsense mate, I’m pleased to have yeh. This one though,” he motioned with a finger towards Liam, “needs sommat a little different than just a pile eh tunics and slacks. I got just the thing for ‘im.”

“Uh but-” Louis started.

The man was already moving though, bouncing on his toes and spinning around. He waved the two after him. “Come on then! I’ll show yeh!”

Liam waited until Louis took a hesitant step after the man to follow as well.

“So…um, you’re Mr. Sheeran then?” Louis asked.

The man twirled on his feet for a moment so he could throw a smile Louis’ way before continuing on his way. “Ed! Call me Ed!”

“Right…” Louis trailed off as the man pushed behind a wall of beads.

Liam smirked and lifted his arm to push the beads aside for Louis, and let the smaller boy duck under his arm to follow the owner once again. He didn’t miss the blush he saw on Louis’ cheeks either. Liam followed, watching the flashes of red as the owner- Ed- wove in and out of shelves and aisles of clothes. Suddenly though he seemed to disappear.

“Where…” Liam stopped, Louis right beside him, and looked around.

“This is perfect for you!” Ed shouted as he appeared from around the nearest corner.

Louis squeaked in surprise, his blue eyes wide. The owner simply smiled though, holding out a distressed looking leather jacket. Liam’s eyes lit up at the sight. He wordlessly handed his bundle of clothes to the owner to hold while he lifted the coat from its hanger. The material was soft, already broken in, but sturdy. There was even a zipper, which was something Liam was quickly discovering this dimension had not yet created. He ran his finger down the edge of the metal and looked up at the owner in surprise.

“Innit?” Ed smirked. “Figured that beauty out a few years back. Quite the trick it is. Holds on well though, keeps you warm.”

“Did you make it?” Liam questioned as he slung it over his shoulders and pushed his arms through the sleeves.

Ed shook his head, “No mate, me granddad’s had it for a long time. Gave it to me when I opened this here shop, and I’ve had it ever since.”

Louis smiled a bit as he saw Liam admiring the coat, watching as the familiar ran his hands over the leather lovingly. And the thing fit him perfectly. His big brown eyes met Louis’, questioning and bright, and Louis couldn’t help but nod his approval. He didn’t care how much the coat cost, he would get it for his familiar.

“We’ll take it,” Louis confirmed.

“Thank you master!” Liam gushed. He moved forward quickly and engulfed Louis in a tight hug.

Ed laughed cheerily. “Oi! Master? Quite good to you then inn’e mate?”

Liam beamed down at the surprised looking boy in his arms and nodded. “The best.”

Louis flushed at that and buried his face in Liam’s chest, trying to hide a bit of his embarrassment. “Don’t have to call me master,” he murmured softly.

His voice was muffled in the leather, and Liam chuckled lightly as he carded his fingers through his master’s hair. The familiar still found it hard to believe that he belonged to this boy, that he could even call Louis his own.

“I still remember,” he murmured into Louis’ feathery hair.

Ed clapped his hands and let out a delighted sound. “Right then, mate! Let’s get all this bagged up for yeh if you’re ready to go!”

Liam looked around, choosing two more coats just in case, and nodded. He followed the owner out to the front again, letting his arm drop around Louis’ waist and smiling when the older boy seemed to lean into the hold. Ed was chattering happily while Liam and Louis waited for him to total the price and bag all the items Liam had picked out.

“Knew it would be perfect for you mate,” he chirped. “Looks right fine on you too.”

Liam smiled and ran his hand over the leather again. Louis smiled too.

“How did you know it would be perfect for me?” Liam asked.

Ed smiled, his eyes sparkling mischievously as he leaned over the counter. “The metal matched,” he explained as his hand shot out to pat at the front of Liam’s jeans for the briefest of moments.

Liam jumped away from the touch that was already gone, his cheeks heating. When he processed the words though he let out a laugh of his own, but Louis didn’t look very pleased. The familiar nosed into the older boy’s hair for a moment, wanting to sooth the flare of jealousy and confusion he felt from his master.

“’S just the zipper Lou,” he hummed.

The younger boy felt an instant relief from the jealousy, but the confusion remained. “Zipper? Th-the thing on your trousers?”

Liam nodded and Ed leaned over the counter once more to pat at the front of Louis’ pants this time.

“Is different material yeh see?” He smirked as Louis slapped his hand away. “You’ve got ties; he’s got this metal. Zipper you call it?”

“Yeah,” Liam nodded.

He wanted to be angry at the red haired man for touching his master, but the man was just so quirky and strange. He couldn’t help but find him a bit amusing. Ed smiled and bounded around the counter for a moment, once again adhering himself to Liam’s side, and his eyes narrowed conspiratorially.

“And the big man outside?” He nodded towards the window.

Liam followed his gaze and found the teacher, Paul watching them closely. He was almost like a bloody bodyguard, but he was the only reason they were allowed to go into town so Liam couldn’t be too irked at the man.

“What about him?” Louis asked.

Ed quirked an eyebrow, “Does he have zippers too?”

Liam laughed and shrugged the red head off his shoulder. “Nope, ‘s just me mate. At least as far as I know anyways.”

Ed nodded, a large smile spreading across his face again. “Alright then mate. Your total will be eighty pence.”

“Oh,” Louis squeaked and immediately began counting out the right amount of coins from his money pouch. Unfortunately, the coins slipped through his small fingers and fell to the floor. Louis laughed nervously, a shock of blush hitting his cheeks, and knelt down to try and collect what he had dropped. “Right, uh, just a moment.”

 Liam leaned down too, feeling his master’s embarrassment, and helped him pick up the dropped coins. The familiar could feel the little sparks that ran up Louis’ spine when their fingers bumped into each other, but he didn’t mind. He actually really liked the connection he had to his master. Loved it actually. He leaned in closer to Louis’ shoulder and nearly shivered at the jolt of emotion he felt from his master at the physical contact. Liam wasn’t sure why, but the connection was so much stronger when they were actually touching, and right at this moment he could feel how nervous Louis was.

“Thank you for buying me these things Louis,” Liam whispered.

The older boy’s breath hitched, his cheeks darkening as he let his eyes flit up to Liam’s for a nervous glance. “Y-you’re welcome Liam.”

The familiar leaned in to peck a quick kiss to his mater’s cheek before he smiled and went back to picking up the coins and standing back up to pay the shop owner. The redhead was watching them closely with a smirk plastered on his face. Liam frowned slightly and lifted an arm to wrap around Louis’ waist. His master squeaked but went on with counting out the proper amount of coins.

“Here you go,” Louis finally held out a handful of coins.

Ed took them and put them in the cash drawer without even counting them. “Thank you for shopping here lads. Hope to see you both again soon. And your big man outside. Strange fellow that.”

Louis laughed softly as Liam gathered up the bundles of folded clothes, which were now held together with thick twine. “He certainly is.”

Liam’s eyes widened fractionally at the first sign of Louis making a playful comment with the shop owner. Usually Louis was so quiet, nervous, and he would just try to be polite. Now he seemed to be finally relaxing a little, and it felt incredible. All the familiar wanted was for his master to be happy, to be able to make friends and laugh with them.

The familiar transferred both bundles of clothes to one hand, his muscles straining a bit under the tight shirt he had borrowed from his master. Liam hadn’t really thought about how small his master was until he had to borrow Louis’ shirt for their trip to town and the material was practically skin tight. And he certainly hadn’t thought of how much he liked wearing his master’s clothes in the first place. Not at all.

As they made their way out of the shop, Louis’ hand slipped into the crook of Liam’s free arm, and the familiar smiled. With the touch he could feel a burst of uncertainty, but also determination from his master to keep the connection.

“You’re adorable, you know that?” Liam asked before he could stop himself.

Before Louis could answer, his eyes widened with surprise, there was a burst of laughter beside them. Liam’s head snapped to the side to see Paul beside them, his face bright with a smile and his chest rumbling with hearty chuckles. Louis’ heart sank though, taking the laughter for what it wasn’t. Liam slipped his arm free from his master’s hand, only to sling it over the smaller boy’s shoulders and pulled him tight against his chest. Louis gasped, his palms going flat against his familiar’s chest.

“L-Liam?” He stuttered.

The familiar smiled sweetly, leaning in close. “He didn’t mean it like that okay? Paul wasn’t laughing at you.”

Louis’ eyes widened again, but out of shock this time. “How… How did you…”

Liam pressed even closer, his chest flush with his master’s, and Louis curved against him with a gasp.

“I can feel it,” Liam hummed.

The familiar’s master squeaked, no other words forming in his mouth. From the corner of Liam’s eye, he could see that Paul was still close though, watching. He could tell the teacher was still a bit unsure of how close Liam had gotten to his master, but they were connected after all. Liam decided he didn’t give a damn. All that mattered now was Louis. Nothing else. And he dipped down and brushed his lips over the still healing burn on Louis’ cheek.

The smaller boy gasped. Liam could feel the burst of emotion even stronger than before. Louis was surprised but happy. Excited. Nervous.

He wanted this intimacy with his familiar, and that knowledge alone made Liam happier than he had been in a very long time. The familiar rested his forehead against Louis’ and just looked into his master’s beautiful blue eyes. He couldn’t help but smile.

“If anyone ever did laugh at you for any other reason than being happy in your presence, I would make sure they never did it again master,” Liam spoke low, his voice deep.

Louis swallowed thickly, but nodded.

And then Paul was clearing his throat. “We had better get back soon lads, but I’ve to make a stop at the pub before we do. This way, yeah?”

“Y-yeah,” Louis murmured. He didn’t move away from his familiar though.

His hands were still pressed to Liam’s chest, and he could feel his familiar’s steady heartbeat under his palm. It was intoxicating. And his familiar’s eyes were such a rich brown color, like chocolate. Warm. Soothing. Louis could look at them all day if his familiar allowed it.

“We’d better follow master,” Liam hummed after a moment though. “Don’t want to get lost.”

Louis pulled away fast, his cheeks flushing with embarrassment. He straightened his clothes where his tunic had ridden up after being pulled against his familiar’s chest. “R-right. Follow. Okay.”

Liam just smiled as his master scurried after the professor, loving the feel of Louis’ flustered emotions. It was like butterflies in his stomach.

And it was comforting knowing he wasn’t the only one actually feeling that.

*          *          *

Liam was actually surprised by the amount of people in the pub when they arrived. He hadn’t expected much, especially from a dimension that hadn’t yet discovered electricity, but there was even a live band playing in the corner. Men and women were twirling around, dancing to the beat, while barmaids went about and served drinks in cups that looked to be made out of wood. Liam actually laughed when he saw that.

The whole thing seemed like a scene out of a movie.

“What’s so funny?” Louis asked.

The older boy nearly had to shout over the loud sound of people laughing beside them and the clatter of the pubs background noise, but Liam heard and leaned down a bit.

“Nothing, master, just haven’t been to a pub like this before,” he answered with a smile.

Louis smiled too, though a little hesitantly. He could still feel the press of his familiar’s hand on his lower back. “I haven’t either. Did you go to pubs a lot before… before you came here?”

Liam shook his head, “No, I actually don’t drink, but I was thinking of working at a pub just before your little ball of light showed up.”

“Ball of light?”

The familiar just nodded before prodding his master forward. They were still supposed to follow Paul after all, and the professor had somehow gotten out of Liam’s line of sight. After pushing through a particularly rowdy bunch of blokes, the familiar saw him though. Liam paused, seeing the older man smiling wide around a laugh.

The man had his arm around a lovely barmaid, and the professor couldn’t seem to take his eyes off her. Liam smirked.

“Looks like teacher found a lady friend,” he whispered close to Louis’ ear.

Louis shivered at the way his familiar’s breath brushed over his neck, but nodded excitedly. “That’s Clodagh,” Louis explained.

Liam frowned. “You know a barmaid?”

His master just laughed, pulling away from Liam for the first time since their outing. Liam watched as the older boy practically skipped over to the woman in Paul’s arms and tapped her on the shoulder. The woman, Clodagh, looked over with irritation on her face for a split second before she spotted Louis, and let out a happy shout.

Liam wasn’t very happy when the woman wrapped her arms around his master and hugged him tight. Moving forward quickly, he let his fingers trace the curve of his master’s waist, making Louis squeak with surprise, and Clodagh looked shocked.

“Oi mate! What do yeh think yer doin’ eh?” The woman asked defensively.

The familiar frowned fiercely, wrapping his arm completely around Louis’ waist and pulling him back against his chest. He could feel the confusion rolling off his master, and Liam damn near growled as the woman took a step towards them.

“You had best let ‘im go boy,” Clodagh told him. “Lou here is a noble an’ outta yer league if I do say so meself.”

Louis laughed nervously, holding his hands up. “Clodagh, you don’t-”

“He’s mine,” Liam interrupted.

The woman’s eyes widened. Behind her, Paul finally seemed to feel the need to step in, his hands resting on the barmaid’s shoulders. She just brushed him off though.

“Yours, eh? I don’t think so twat, let ‘im go,” she hummed dangerously.

The familiar dropped the bundles of clothes he had still been carrying around, pulling Louis behind him as Clodagh stepped even closer. Liam kept one arm around Louis despite having the smaller boy behind him. The rune on his hand ached, the marks on his forearm seeming to heat up as well.

“L-Liam, that’s enough,” Louis stuttered out. “Please…”

“Don’t worry master,” Liam spoke low in his throat.

Clodagh’s eyes went wide again. “Master?”

Liam nodded solemnly before letting just three words rumble out of him. “He. Is. Mine.”

Paul rolled his eyes at the familiar’s declaration, lifting his hands back to the barmaid’s shoulder with a sigh. “Clodagh, meet Louis’ familiar, Liam.”

The woman took a step back, surprise clearly flashing across her face. “Yer ‘is familiar? A boy?”

Liam did growl then, still not entirely understanding the situation, but not liking the tone of this woman’s voice. Louis stood up on his tip toes though, his arms wrapping around Liam’s waist, and spoke over his familiar’s shoulder.

“And Liam, this is Paul’s wife,” he explained nervously.

Liam’s eyes widened a fraction, but he still wasn’t entirely willing to let go of his master, so he kept the smaller boy behind him.

“And?” He asked defensively. “She had her hands all over my master.”

Paul scoffed, his lips quirking up into an understanding smile. His eyes turned to Louis, who was still peeking over Liam’s shoulder. “Oi, take care of yer familiar, Lou, ‘fore Clodagh takes care of ‘im for yeh.”

Liam frowned at that, but responded immediately when he felt Louis tugging him backwards. He spun around in his master’s arms to make walking easier, but slung his arm around Louis’ shoulders just for good measure. The older boy blushed but led Liam away, taking him back to a small hallway full up of doors which were probably rooms for guests to stay in so they could be away from the noise. Louis yanked Liam into the first door he saw.

“What were you doing?” Louis demanded as soon as the door swung shut behind them.

The familiar spluttered, but Louis didn’t give him enough time to respond anyways. It seemed that his master had finally lost his hesitance.

“Clodagh is my _friend_ , and you came up and acted as if you were about to fight her simply for touching me! What has gotten into you Liam?”

“Master-”

“No! Don’t ‘master’ me right now. How dare you act like that? And in front of Paul too! He’s always been such a good tutor and teacher to me, and then you were just about ready to attack his wife! And for what? For hugging me? I’ve known her almost my entire life, Liam! She and Paul are the two closest things I have to friends!”

Liam stood frozen. He could feel actual anger coming off his master, the feelings were so strong it was as if Liam were actually touching him with the connection. He hadn’t meant to make Louis angry, all Liam had wanted was to protect his master and keep him all to himself. At least he could admit that. The longer his master rambled away though, the familiar could feel the other emotions, the ones which had been pushed back and overridden by the anger. Embarrassment. Confusion. And Liam could see the slight shine of threatening tears in Louis’ eyes when his master looked up at him.

The familiar’s eyes widened then. He had done nothing but hurt his master with his impulsive actions. Again. And it hurt Liam. He never wanted to be the reason Louis was hurt like that. Moving forward in a sudden jolt, the familiar lifted his hand to Louis’ cheek.

“Louis,” he murmured.

His master quieted out of surprise, his blue eyes wide and uncertain. It still sent a sort of shock through him when Liam said his name, and it hadn’t helped that his familiar’s voice had been so low. So intimate. “Wh-what are you doing Liam?”

The familiar’s brows turned up with worry. This fight, the way Louis was talking to him, reacting to him, was so much like their first meeting. Louis had been excited to have Liam, but the familiar had still scared him, made Louis nervous, and Liam could feel that. He could feel that Louis was scared Liam might do more than simply touch him.

And Liam wanted more; he wanted to feel his master’s lips under his own. He wanted to feel the tension leave his master’s shoulders because Liam had been able to calm him. He wanted to wrap his arms around the smaller boy and keep him held close to his chest. His heart.

Louis’ stomach flopped as Liam just looked down at him. The hand on his cheek was so warm, calloused from work, but so comforting in the way that his familiar touched him. The older boy wasn’t sure why, but he felt so connected to Liam in that moment. And it wasn’t just their bond as master and familiar. It was more. Louis could almost swear he was feeling Liam’s emotions, because they damn sure weren’t his own. Sure he had thought…dreamt of kissing his familiar- how could he not when the boy was so beautiful and so willing to please his master? But he had never once felt the overwhelming desire to just…serve. To be the one thing that pleased, to care for another. That was a familiar’s emotions, a familiar’s need to protect and comfort. And Louis wasn’t sure how to handle that. He wasn’t even entirely sure what he was actually feeling from his familiar was real or if he was just making it up for himself…

Liam licked his lips before speaking; missing the way Louis tracked the movement of his tongue. “I’m apologizing master,” he nearly whispered.

 “Apologizing?”

“Yes,” Liam answered quickly, nodding fast. “I didn’t mean to hurt you master. I was jealous when I saw the way she hugged you…the way you smiled when you hugged her back. And I didn’t understand who she was, what she meant to you and I just… I’m sorry master.”

“Liam,” Louis murmured, his hands coming up to rest hesitantly on his familiar’s waist.

“Please,” Liam whispered. “I didn’t mean to hurt you again. Please forgive me.”

“Liam,” his master said again, softer, his anger having disappeared the moment his familiar had spoken. “You didn’t…you didn’t hurt me…”

The familiar stepped forward, letting his other hand frame his master’s opposite cheek as well and tilt his head so they could still keep eye contact. “I did. I can feel it in you. The hurt. And I put it there.”

Louis’ eyes glassed over again with wetness, and Liam felt his chest tighten. But Louis didn’t look away, he couldn’t. “You didn’t mean to though.”

“No of course I didn’t. I would never hurt you master. All I want is to protect you, to make you happy.”

The blue eyed boy stared up at Liam for a moment and the familiar bit his lip. Liam so badly wanted to just do it, to dip down and take Louis lips for his own. To kiss him breathless, and then kiss him some more. Sure it was stupid to want that of his master, it was too much to ask for, but Liam wanted it so badly.

“I’m sorry,” Liam murmured again, ignoring his own wants for the sake of his master. He would never take what Louis didn’t want to give.

Again, Louis didn’t answer though, instead he stared up at Liam with wide eyes. With his familiar’s hands framing his face, he felt a spark between them. A real spark, like electricity had just snapped from every tip of Liam’s fingers and ran down his spine. Louis sucked in a breath and let it wash over him. Stronger than ever he felt a rush of…feelings. Emotions, but for the first time, Louis actually let himself take it in. He had felt it since that first day, the first touch of their lips together when Louis had to seal their bond as master and familiar, but he had always pushed it away.

But this time he lifted up onto his toes so he could match Liam’s height with his own, and looked into the lovely eyes that met his stare right back. His fingers dug into the younger boy’s hips so he could keep his balance, and the familiar sucked in a breath, uncertain of what his master was doing. For once though, Louis felt calmer, more in control, and leaned in a little closer.

“Liam,” Louis hummed yet again, his voice dipping just slightly.

“Yes master?”

The older boy’s lips curled up into a soft smile, blush creeping up into his cheeks. “I forgive you.”

Liam’s heart leapt and without meaning to he let his fingers slip into Louis’ hair at the nape of his neck. “You do?”

Louis nodded, smiling a little wider, before lifting up just a little more so he could peck his lips against his familiar’s. Liam gasped at the soft contact. Louis’ lips had barely touched his own, but Liam had felt it like electricity, and it flowed into him. Before he could feel more of that warmth though, Louis had already pulled away, his cheeks even pinker, and a small hand covering his lips.

“Y-yes, Liam,” Louis stuttered. “I f-forgive you.”

Well, at least he had been able to keep his confidence long enough to actually give the both of them what they wanted.

Liam was still, not moving a muscle for fear of realizing that the kiss hadn’t actually happened. He could feel the worry in his master’s chest though, the worry that it hadn’t been good enough. But Liam could also feel the way it had affected his master, the deep fluttering in Louis’ stomach. The nervousness. And the familiar couldn’t help himself.

Pulling Louis forward, Liam bent his head down and sealed his lips to his master’s once again, more firmly this time. Louis squeaked in surprise, but let his arms drift up to wrap around Liam’s shoulders and simply held on. And the familiar reveled in the soft brush of his master’s lips moving against his own. Their breath mixed, and Louis let out a soft sigh when Liam’s tongue traced along the seam of his lips. It was perfect, and when the familiar finally slipped his tongue passed his master’s lips to taste, that was perfect too.

Liam couldn’t help but feel an overwhelming love for his master in that moment, a happiness that he had never, not even once, felt. When he had still been in his own dimension, Liam had never known he had this to lose, this beautiful boy. But now he did. Now he knew how much his master meant to him. And there was such a strong connection between them. Not like in the movies Liam had watched so often, or even read about. It was real, and it felt as if their souls had knit themselves together, holding them close to one another through intricately woven threads.

The older boy pulled back though, his lips shiny and swollen. Liam couldn’t have missed the way his master’s cheeks reddened a bit more too. He was beautiful.

Louis smiled shyly though, hesitantly nuzzling his nose against his familiar’s just to feel him close. It wasn’t as if they weren’t still holding each other, Louis’ arms wrapped tightly around Liam’s shoulders while the familiar had one arm around Louis’ waist and the other up higher so he could keep his hand buried in his master’s hair. They were still very much pressed together, feeling nearly inseparable, but Louis wanted to be closer. He could feel the warmth of his familiar’s body against his own, their chests rising and falling in perfect sync. But he could also feel the flood of emotions.

Love. Protectiveness. Need.

It was so good to feel those from his familiar, his lifelong companion. And it made a small giggle bubble up passed Louis’ lips.

“What’s so funny?” Liam asked softly.

Louis looked up at his familiar through his eyelashes, still feeling shy. It had been his first real kiss after all besides the binding kiss.

“I feel you,” he finally murmured, tilting his lips back to Liam’s for a small peck.

His familiar blushed fiercely though, a rough grumble coming from his lips as he cleared his throat. And then the familiar tilted his hips away from the older boy. “I…uh, I’m sorry master. That was inappropriate of me.”

The older boy’s eyes widened almost comically at that. Liam had a…Liam was… For him? Louis gasped and let out a small squeak, “Oh!”

“I’m sorry,” Liam started again, letting his arms go loose around his master in an attempt to move away.

But Louis came to his senses and held on tighter, wobbling slightly as he was still standing on his tiptoes just to stay level with the younger boy. And how unfair was that? He smiled though. “Don’t be sorry Liam, I’m flattered.”

Liam froze, steadying his master within the circle of his arms again. “Flattered?”

Louis giggled softly again, his eyes scrunching up and his teeth showing through the curves of his lips, and he buried his face against his familiar’s chest. When he looked back up at Liam though, he was still smiling. “Very much so. But that wasn’t what I meant.”

Liam relaxed a bit at that, still embarrassed at the way his jeans had tightened, but thankfully he had…gone down. “What did you mean then master?”

The older boy relaxed a bit too, and slowly brought his right hand down to rest over Liam’s chest over his familiar’s heart. “This,” he murmured. “I felt your heart, you emotions. I know you didn’t mean to hurt me, and I know… I know you just want to protect me. I felt it. I can still feel you.”

“You too?” Liam asked with wide eyes.

“Of course, all masters and familiars share a tight bond like this, I just hadn’t let myself,” he started before his words cut off. He looked up at his familiar hesitantly. “Too? Meaning you can feel my emotions as well?”

Liam nodded. “Since I woke up on your bed and you told me I was yours I have been able to sense what you were feeling.”

“Oh,” Louis let out softly. “I- I always thought it was just something the master of a familiar felt so they could properly care for their familiars…though…I suppose this is a special case between us isn’t it?”

The younger boy caught the slight curve of his master’s lips and smiled as well. “Very special I’d say.”

Louis smiled wider before practically throwing himself into his familiar’s arms. They had separated by a few inches when Liam pulled away, and Louis wanted to cut that space away. He only ever wanted to be right beside his familiar, to feel him close and feel the love that Liam had for him. He only hoped his love for his familiar was felt by the younger boy in return.

Liam’s arms tightened around Louis though, making the older boy smile as he tucked his head down against the crook of his familiar’s neck. If they were perhaps back at Louis’ dorm, he might have just suggested lying on the bed and cuddling for the rest of the night, it felt so good to have his familiar hold him.

“How did I wind up with such a perfect familiar?” Louis wondered aloud.

The boy laughed lightly, rubbing soft circles against his master’s shoulders. “Well, I was summoned by a perfect master, so…”

Louis nearly scoffed, but he could feel the sincerity of his familiar’s words, and he held it back. “Th-thank you Liam.”

“For what?” the boy asked softly.

“For taking care of me,” Louis whispered. “For not hating me like everyone else does.”

Liam held the older boy tighter. “I could never hate you,” he murmured into Louis’ ear, nuzzling into the soft hair at the nape of the smaller boy’s neck. “And I will always protect you. Always.”

Louis held on tighter for a long moment, just wanting to melt into his familiar, but he knew they had to go back to Paul, back to the school, and pulled away. He looked up at his familiar with watery eyes again, but he wasn’t upset anymore. Just… happy. “Thank you Liam,” he whispered again.

“You’re welcome Louis,” the boy whispered back before pulling the smaller boy in to brush their lips together once again.

Louis felt like he did melt then, sinking back down onto the flats of his feet even as Liam continued to push their mouths together in the best way. It was everything and so, so much more than Louis ever could have asked for.

They were interrupted though when the door to their little hideout slammed open. Louis pulled away with a shout of fear, and Liam instinctively pulled the smaller boy behind him to keep him safe. When they saw who had burst through the door though, they both relaxed. It seemed to be just a drunkard, the man weaving on his feet, and he had another of the barmaids with him. Liam did find it a bit odd that the man was wearing a full cloak. Other patrons of the bar had had them around, but this man was wearing it and even had the hood of the cloak pulled down low over his face, covering most of it.

“Oi,” the man slur-shouted as he stumbled forward, the barmaid forgotten in the doorway. “Ge- outta ma room!”

Liam straightened as the man stumbled closer and poked a finger against his chest, but didn’t bother swatting the man away. He looked harmless enough. “We’re leaving mate, calm down.”

“Yer better be leaving,” the man told them, looking slowly up at Liam.

The familiar stiffened then, seeing the man’s blue eyes. They were still shadowed by the cloak hood, but Liam could see the intent there. Intent to do what, Liam wasn’t sure, but he knew he really did want to get Louis out of that room that very instant.

He reached behind himself to grip Louis’ wrist in his hand before sidestepping away from the man. “Let’s go,” he told his master while keeping a close eye on the drunkard.

“Liam,” Louis started, straining against the familiar. He could have sworn he recognized the voice of the man who interrupted them, but it had been gruffer that the voice he knew. Meaner. And Liam wasn’t even letting him out from behind him as they moved towards the door.

The man had bumped Liam though, as they moved, their shoulders connecting, and Liam moved them faster.

Just as the two boys were heading out of the door, the barmaid stepping out of their way with a giggle escaping her red painted lips, the man spoke again.

“Bye now,” he hummed.

Louis’s eyes widened as he tried to steal a glance over his shoulder at the man. He only just barely caught sight of the man’s sharply edged jaw as he began to lift the hood from his face, but Liam was already yanking them through the doorway and shutting the door behind them.

“Liam,” Louis said again, pulling lightly at the hold his familiar had on him still.

“We’re going to find Paul,” the familiar simply stated.

“But,” Louis started.

Liam sighed and stopped, accidentally causing the older boy to run up against his back, and turned to face the older boy. “Yes master?”

Louis bit his lip as he looked up at his familiar. Liam wasn’t usually so short with him. “Are- are you alright?”

The boy’s brown eyes softened and he pulled Louis closer. “Yes, master. I just didn’t like the way that man looked at me. He gave off a really weird vibe.”

“Vibe?”

“Feeling,” Liam explained. “He creeped me out.”

“Oh,” Louis murmured before shuffling awkwardly on his feet. “So…back to Paul then? Back to the academy?”

Liam smiled. “If it is what you wish master.”

The older boy blushed at the light teasing, but smiled too. “Well then, onward young familiar. Do as I bid.”

The familiar’s eyes widened happily at the way his master was finally more comfortable jibbing him back. “Onward then,” he stated as he swept his hand out in front of him with a bow. “Nobles first, master.”

Louis giggled yet again, but covered his mouth to try and stay quiet. As he passed Liam though, he made sure to latch onto the familiar’s outstretched hand and tug him along after. Liam followed happily, linking their fingers together and keeping Louis close.

When they were back out into the open bar Paul and Clodagh were in the same place, but both stopped their chatting to look at the boys as they approached.

“Better now?” Paul asked.

Louis nodded. “Sorry about that.”

Clodagh smiled at the blue eyed boy, but glared at Liam for a moment. “Yer ‘is familiar, so yeh had best protect ‘im and keep ‘im safe, boy, or I’ll make sure yeh regret coming ‘ere.”

Liam arched an eyebrow at the woman, tightening his hold on Louis’ hand as he felt the spike of nervousness at Clodagh’s show of her own protection over Liam’s master. The familiar didn’t move to stand in front of the smaller boy though, didn’t throw up any defenses, and the rune on his hand didn’t heat with anticipation of fighting.

Instead he nodded. “I will protect him, as I have already told him myself. But there is nothing that could make me regret being here.”

“Oh yeah?” Clodagh smirked, popping her hip out as she leaned back against Paul. “Why’s that eh?”

Liam smirked too, but simply held his hand up which still held Louis’. “Because I met Louis. Meeting my master, being able to protect him, and being his companion is the best thing that has ever happened to me. And I will never regret being given the chance to do just that.”

Clodagh’s eyes went a little round at that answer, her obvious show of trying to out due the familiar falling flat. “Yeah?”

Liam smiled for real then and looked to the smaller boy beside him. Louis was watching with his lips slightly apart and all Liam wanted was to kiss those lips again, but he held back for the sake of being in public. He didn’t want to embarrass his master. “Absolutely,” he murmured.

There seemed to be a long silence until Paul stood from his bar stool and took a step towards the boys. “Alright then, now that that is over, we should be getting back, boys.”

“R-right,” Louis stuttered softly.

“Right,” Liam said more firmly.

“Well then let’s go boys,” Paul announced before turning to grab the bundles of clothes Liam had dropped before and handing them to the familiar. “Here yeh go lad.”

“Thanks,” Liam hummed, accepting the bundles with only one hand so he could keep the other tangled with Louis’. His master smiled, blush creeping along his cheeks, and Liam bent quickly to lay a kiss to the red.

Paul took a moment to give his wife a good snog, causing the two boys to snigger at the sight of their teacher being so improper, before they were on their way.


	7. What You Really Want

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zayn and Niall have a talk, while Liam and Louis do the same.

“Where do you think they went?” Zayn asked, his back aching from the slightly awkward position he had kept while leaning back against a tree for so long.

Niall took a moment to reply. “Who?”

“Zero and his familiar.”

“I don’t know. Why?”

Zayn huffed softly. “Didn’t you see them leave the grounds earlier with Professor Higgins?”

“No, should I have?” Niall asked calmly.

The Bradford frowned, irritation inking under his skin. Niall was leaning back against his chest, Zayn’s legs framing the smaller boy’s hips as he played with a leaf. Zayn was actually pretty impressed with the show, Niall being able to hold the leaf midair by controlling the wind around it. But Zayn was trying to have a conversation with him and nothing seemed to fully catch his attention.

“I saw them leave this morning and you were right next to me,” Zayn finally replied.

Niall sighed, lifting the leaf a little higher. Zayn watched as the blond’s fingers curled and uncurled around nothing as if he were able to see the wind he was pushing around. “Maybe I just don’t care where they are at all times like you do Zayn.”

“I don’t care,” the Bradford defended almost harshly.

“Right. Sure.”

Zayn let out a sigh of his own, his hands curling into fists against his thighs and his muscles going taut. “What are you trying to say?”

Niall still kept his focus on the leaf in front of him, swirling the thing through the air. Zayn had the itch to just burn the thing to ash. “I was simply assenting Zayn. And you know better than to take that tone with me.”

“Wha-” He tensed even more as Niall finally let his eyes slip away from his fun and set them on the Ignis instead. Zayn held his breath for a long minute before averting his gaze and letting the breath out in a long rush along with all the pressure that had built up in his body. “Sorry,” he mumbled.

 “You’re forgiven,” Niall hummed.

“I shouldn’t be,” Zayn protested, his arms snaking down around Niall’s waist. “You should toss me around like that leaf. I know how much you hate when I raise my voice at you.”

Niall let his fingers stop abruptly, his hands falling down to cover Zayn’s as the Bradford pulled him more firmly against his chest, and watched the leaf drift back down to the grass they had been sitting on since the early afternoon. Both boys liked to be outside as much as possible, Zayn seeking the warmth of the two suns, and Niall wanting to feel the breeze on his skin. The suns had set not long before Zayn had finally started asking questions.

“You didn’t mean it,” he spoke softly.

Zayn nuzzled into the soft blond and brown hair at the base of Niall’s neck. “But I still shouldn’t have done it.”

Niall sighed, resting more of his weight back on Zayn’s chest, relaxing against him completely and turning his face to look at the Bradford more closely. “You were just worked up.”

“Yeah…” Zayn trailed off as he let his forehead drop down to Niall’s shoulder.

The blond sighed, closing his eyes and tilting his head to rest against Zayn’s shoulder in the reverse position the Bradford had taken with him. If he opened his eyes he would see the stars just starting to shine through the leaves of the tree. “Why do you let yourself get so worked up about them? You’ve never liked Louis anyways. Why are you so focused on him now? Is it the familiar? Do you really want him like you keep saying when you taunt Louis?”

“No!” Zayn replied immediately, jerking his head back up and tightening his grip even more on the blond boy in front of him. “Of course not.”

Niall’s blue eyes were wide again, his fingers tracing calming lines along Zayn’s hands and arms. “Then why do you care where they went? Why do you care about them at all?”

The questions weren’t asked with malice or accusation, Zayn could feel that, the blond was simply curious. He just wanted to know what Zayn truly wanted, and if that was someone else, The Ignis had the feeling Niall would do his best to give him that. Niall was always a level head, always able to calm the Bradford when nothing else could. And that just made Zayn feel worse that he had been such an ass about everything since Liam had popped into their world; that he had made Niall question what he really wanted.

Because he wanted nothing but the blond boy wrapped up in his arms.

Zayn just breathed for a few minutes, trying to come up with an answer for Niall as well as himself.

“I guess,” he started slowly.

Niall nodded encouragingly, leaning forward the smallest amount to lay a small peck of a kiss to Zayn’s cheek.

It made the Bradford blush.

Only Niall could do that, and Zayn knew he owed the boy some answers for why he had been so out of sorts the last few weeks.

“Liam is powerful,” Zayn finally said.

“Powerful,” Niall reiterated.

Zayn shrugged. “Yeah, he’s a human from the first dimension, but when I dueled with him…you saw how that last blow affected me. He tore through my magic and it lashed back at me harder than anything I’ve ever felt.”

Niall nodded. “You were laid up in my bed for at least a day before you got your full strength back.”

Zayn blushed again, the memory bringing back good feelings and bad. He had been so drained of energy, but Niall had been beside him the whole time, taking care of him even when he was whiny and intolerable. “It shouldn’t have been possible for him to do that.”

“No,” Niall agreed, “he shouldn’t have… But you had your sights set on him long before then.”

“Well yeah,” Zayn finally admitted. “He was new and shiny, Niall. And like you said, I’ve never liked Zero anyways. I guess I just liked that I had another thing of his to play with.”

Niall arched a brow. “Liam is not a thing to play with though. He is a familiar just like yours and just like mine. Hell, Zayn, he is a boy. A human.”

Zayn groaned, the sound long and drawn out and whiny. Niall’s lips turned up in a smile at the incredibly teenage gesture. A thought popped into his head telling him just what the Ignis needed to feel better.

“You already knew that,” he hummed pleasantly.

“Yes,” Zayn mumbled quietly like a scolded child. But then he reared back with renewed vigor. “I knew, but that just made it better. He reacted; he actually gave me something to work with other than Zero’s usual huffy attitude.”

Niall tutted, clicking his tongue, but feeling more relaxed now that Zayn was actually talking to him about what had been going on. “No excuse, love.”

“I know.”

“Well,” Niall smirked, “as long as you know then. Arsehole.”

“Oi! Since when do you get to name call?”

Niall laughed outright then, turning more in Zayn’s hold and latching his hands onto the Bradford’s cloak lapels, and pulled the older boy closer. “Since I’m going to help you find Liam and Louis.”

Zayn didn’t move for a long moment, surprised by the closeness of the blond boy. He could feel their breath swirling together between them, warm and comforting despite the mischievous look twinkling behind Niall’s eyes. “Yeh?” he finally asked.

The blond threw his head back and cackled. Zayn was shocked to say the least, having rarely seen this side of the Ventus, but he loved when he had the privilege of it. It made his blood burn a little hotter, his fingers sparking with tiny embers because Niall could be so sedate, so calm and soothing, but then he could light Zayn up in an instant.

Niall’s cheeks were flushed too, his hair fluttering around in the breeze that had picked up at his sudden excitement, and then his lips were on Zayn’s. The kiss was firm and closed-lipped, but Zayn pushed into it nonetheless. He could feel the chill of Niall’s power, as if air was blasting against them, but he knew Niall was feeling the opposite. Warmth. Fire licking at his skin. They were both so different, but Zayn wouldn’t have it any other way.

Except when Niall pulled back, Zayn would definitely change that to having the blond pressed against him for much longer.

“Yeh, Zayn,” Niall chuckled, “I’ll help you find those two.”

“Why are you suddenly so happy and helpful?”

Niall smiled almost wickedly and jumped to his feet, dragging Zayn up behind him. “Because, Zayn love, you are going to apologize to Liam and Louis.”

“What?!” Zayn squawked.

“It’s about time you made some new friends baby, and you I know just who to start with.”

“But-”

“Just come on!” Niall huffed, a smile still curving his lips as they headed straight for the dorms.

*          *          *

Louis tucked his hands under his head, curling up slightly on the bed as he watched Liam. The boy had sat on the floor and hummed to himself while working at the bindings that the shop keeper had tied around his bundles of clothes, and Louis was pleased to see a smile on Liam’s face as he did it.

They had made it back to the academy not long before, but Liam had wanted to sort out the clothes right away so he could wash them. Louis had protested, saying he was tired and would prefer if they could just go to sleep for the night, but in reality he just liked seeing his own clothes on his familiar. It made Louis feel closer to the younger boy, like Liam was his in more ways than just as a familiar, like Liam was his like he had been in the moment their lips had pressed together.

Louis bit his lip at that memory, still feeling the warm rush of emotions that he had before. He still couldn’t believe his familiar had actually kissed him, that Liam actually wanted him in that way. It was strange, or at least Louis thought it was. No one had ever liked him before, never wanted to be near him. His whole life, Louis had been taunted for his failure to fully perform magic. Everyone at school still called him Zero; still treated him like he was…like he was a disease or something. But then there was Liam. And Louis watched the boy smile sweetly, his big brown eyes shining as he separated out each item of clothing into matching colors and the like.

He was perfect.

Louis had never met another boy like him. And sure, that might have something to do with the fact that the boy was human, from an entirely different dimension, but he still treated Louis better than the blue eyed boy had ever thought he deserved.

Maybe it was the fact that he was Louis’ familiar. Maybe it really was that he was just human, like it was a custom to always treat others better than they deserved. But Louis liked to think that the boy really was growing to have feelings for him. Louis just wasn’t sure why. He hadn’t treated his familiar very kindly in return when he had first arrived. No, he really hadn’t been very kind at all.

The older boy frowned, looking down at the familiar still humming to himself and putting clothes into piles all around him.

Louis had been so rude to him, slapped him, and yelled at him. And yet Liam was still right there, still protecting him and keeping him company. Well, Louis supposed the boy had nowhere else to go anyways.

“Oh,” Louis breathed, the word whispering out of him. His chest felt tight like he was being crushed. “Oh no.”

Liam stopped humming, his head tilting up to look at the older boy, and he frowned. “Master?”

Louis mewled miserably and turned his face into the pillow below his head, squeezing his eyes shut tight.

He had taken Liam away.

He had _taken_ the beautiful boy, his familiar, away from everything he had ever known.

And he had never given it a second thought.

What if Liam truly didn’t want to be with him? Louis wondered as he curled in on himself. He vaguely felt the bed dip near his side as he continued to let his thoughts run wild.

Louis had never even asked his familiar what he had left behind in the first dimension when he had been summoned. Louis knew he didn’t deserve the boy now; he hadn’t even bothered to ask about where he had come from.

But then Louis felt warm hands against his shoulders, pulling at him, and the boy couldn’t help but give in to his familiar’s touch. He let Liam roll him onto his back, but kept his eyes closed and sucked his bottom lip between his teeth, nipping harshly at the skin.

“Master,” Liam murmured again. “What’s wrong? Why are you so upset?”

Louis simply shook his head, letting his lip go only to whisper out an apology. “I’m so sorry Liam.”

“For what?” The younger boy scooted closer to his master and gasped as the waves of emotions rolling off Louis hit him.

Louis was so full of sorrow and fear, and Liam didn’t know why. He didn’t know how to help his master. The familiar squeezed his own eyes shut, his chest aching as he let himself fall against his master, their bodies slotting together and Liam’s head resting against Louis’ shoulder.

The older boy gasped at the sudden weight against him, but didn’t fight it, didn’t try to push it away. Instead he latched on, his arms twining around Liam’s shoulders and pulling the familiar closer.

 “Master,” Liam whispered brokenly, his word partially muffled by the cloak around Louis’ shoulders. He let his own arms slide beneath the older boy’s waist, and held on just as tightly. “Please tell me what’s wrong.”

“I took you away,” Louis whispered back after a long silence. He was fighting to control himself.

“What?” Liam asked, lifting his head to look at his master.

Louis looked back, his eyes shiny with unshed tears, his cheeks flushed and his lips red from being bitten nearly raw. He lifted his hands and cupped at Liam’s cheeks, running his thumb along the slight growth of beard Liam had allowed since arriving.

“I…”

Liam’s brow furrowed further. “Master, _please_ ,” he begged.

The older boy let out a soft sound of hurt at the pain he heard in his own familiar’s words. He had put that there.

“I’m sorry,” he whispered again before continuing. “You must have had a family, friends, a home. And my summoning you here made you leave it all behind. I made you leave it all behind. Louis wanted to curl on his side again, wanted to just disappear as he let the words go. But Liam didn’t move, didn’t let his weight shift in the slightest atop his master. “I stole you away Liam,” Louis murmured, his eyes brimming with the wetness that had built up there. “I stole _everything_ from you and didn’t give you anything in return.”

Liam was silent for a long moment, shocked at the confession his master was giving and even a little guilty as he had barely given any thought to what he had left behind to come to his master. As he did think about it though, he remembered his family, his mum and dad, and his friends. His home. Liam did miss it all. He missed everything, but he had Louis now.

“I have everything I need,” he told the boy beneath him, “and everything I want.”

Louis blinked up at him, his cheeks streaked from the tears that had spilled over the sides of his eyes, and Liam couldn’t help but find the shining wetness clumping the smaller boy’s eyelashes together anything less than beautiful.

“Wh-what?” his master squeaked.

Liam smiled, his own emotions calming even as he felt his master’s still boiling below the surface. And then he leaned down, his arms moving to brace on either side of the smaller boy, and pressed his lips to Louis’. His master gasped in surprise, but Liam was already trailing his lips to each of his master’s cheeks, his eyes, and kissing away the dampness. Louis’ breath slammed out of his lungs.

“L-Liam?” he tried again, his voice still high pitched and worried.

“I do miss my family,” Liam explained, and felt a pang of Louis’ hurt, but went on. “I miss them, but I have so much more here. I have you.”

Louis’ eyes went wide and Liam smiled as he felt his master’s heart beating faster, a tinge of hope passing over him from the boy. “Me?”

Liam pressed their foreheads together and nodded. “You.”

“But- -”

“No,” Liam murmured softly. “No ‘but’s. Just you master. I was looking for a way out of Wolverhampton long before you summoned me, and you gave me far more than I ever could have imagined. You gave me someone to protect, someone to care for…” Liam looked into his master’s blue eyes, finding hues of green there too, and felt his heart race to match the older boy’s.

Louis’ fingers dug into Liam’s shoulders where they had fallen minutes ago. “Liam…”

“You see master?” Liam hummed. “You didn’t steal anything from me, because I was already yours. I belonged to you the moment you called me here, the moment you kissed me to seal it all. But I was already looking for something, and you gave it to me. You gave me you. Louis, you gave me someone to love.”

Louis’ eyes widened impossibly more. “L-love?”

Liam just smiled again, leaning in to nuzzle against his master’s neck, letting his emotions speak for themselves. And Louis gasped. His little hands scrambled against Liam’s back as he pulled at the younger boy, their chests bumping together as Louis squirmed.

“Liam,” he wheezed. “Liam, look at me please!”

The familiar pulled up immediately, his eyes focusing on his master, and Louis stilled. His chest was heaving, his hair a little wild from tossing his head back and forth, but Liam just waited. And Louis eventually reached up to touch gently at his face again, his eyes flicking back and forth over his familiar’s features.

“I… Liam…”

The younger boy shifted to tighten his hold on his master, apprehension clouding his mind for the first time.

“Louis?” he questioned softly.

And then Liam was assaulted by another flash of emotion from his master, his skin prickling with the sensation of it all. Louis breathed a little faster, and jolted upward slightly as if he wanted Liam closer. There was still a long pause between them though, their noses almost touching. Liam felt tense, waiting.

“I don’t deserve you, but I love you too,” Louis finally whispered, and pulled the boy down to seal their lips together.

Liam moaned slightly, the sound almost a whimper as he let his weight fall on the smaller boy again and he pushed Louis into the softness of the pillows below. Louis let out a whining sound of his own and tried to move around in order to allow their bodies to fit together even better. He widened his knees and eventually pulled them up to cradle Liam’s hips against him. The familiar pressed more firmly against him and let his lips part to dart his tongue out against the seam of his master’s closed mouth. Louis murmured softly in surprise, but let his lips part for his familiar. Liam’s groan of approval was loud against Louis’ ears, but it only caused the older boy to open wider and accept his familiar’s searching tongue as it slipped in passed his lips.

Louis wasn’t sure how to do this, how to do anything this close with someone else, but he couldn’t help the way his body moved and reacted on its own. His hips bucked up shyly when Liam ground down against him, his legs tightening around his familiar’s hips at the sparks of pleasure he felt, and Louis bit softly at Liam’s lip as the familiar’s tongue retreated and he tilted their mouths together at a new angle and slipped in again. And it all seemed to make his familiar even happier as their chests pressed together and Louis’ hands slipped into Liam’s hair and tugged.

“Louis,” the familiar moaned, pulling back and grinding his hips down against his master’s again before halting his movements. “Louis, please.”

The older boy panted, his eyes blinking open dazedly, and looked up at his familiar. Liam waited, vaguely half expectant that his master would push him away, but didn’t move. And the silence dragged on for a long moment until Louis smiled. Liam nearly choked at how beautiful his master was.

“Why did you stop?” Louis finally asked.

Liam leaned down for a quick peck at his master’s lips, drawing a small sound from the older boy, and pulled back again. “Because I need to know when _you_ would want to stop,” he finally answered.

Louis’ already flushed cheeks brightened and Liam knew it was out of embarrassment. “I…”

“Hey,” he hummed, dipping down to suck lightly at the smaller boy’s neck. Louis tilted his head back to allow him access. After a moment spent drawing a dark love bite to the surface of his master’s skin, Liam lifted up and smiled shyly. “I just don’t want you to regret anything later if I take this too far.”

“I…” Louis started again, his eyes more glazed after having his familiar’s lips pressed to his skin. The spot Liam had coloured ached in the best way.

“Just say something, Louis,” Liam pleaded softly, rubbing his thumb in little circles against Louis’ hip. “Tell me what you want. Tell me how far you want to take this.”

Louis licked his lips and cleared his throat, taking a moment to compose himself. And then he looked directly at Liam. “I want you. I want this. All of it…” Louis bit nervously at his lip again. “Please?”

The familiar groaned, his grip tightening on Louis’ hip as he nodded. “Yeah, yes, okay. I can do that.”

The older boy’s eyes lit up a bit, a smile curving his mouth despite the perfect teeth still digging into one side of the bottom lip, and he wrapped his arms around the back of Liam’s neck to pull him in. His familiar went easily, sinking down slowly and tilting his chin to the side to slot his lips against his master’s.

But a series of loud knocks against the door caused him to pull back just as he would have pressed against him.

Louis’ heart beat ten times faster, his head having whipped to the side to look at the door in surprise. “Who- -”

“Ignore them,” Liam tried.

The knocking came again.

The familiar groaned out his frustration, the sound unnecessarily loud as Louis started to push almost frantically at his chest. Liam let him. Let himself flop over onto his back as Louis slipped off the bed and scrambled towards the door as yet another round of knocks sounded.

“Patience is a virtue!” Liam shouted just as Louis swung the door open and squeaked in surprise at who he found there.

“Well,” came the languid voice. “I suppose I’m not very virtuous then, am I familiar?”

Liam sat bolt upright on the bed and wasted no time in jumping off the soft surface to make his way towards the door and insert himself between his master and the boy pushing his way into the room. Louis clutched the back of Liam’s shirt and pressed close to him.

“What the hell do you want Zayn?” the familiar demanded.

“He’s here to apologize,” another voice spoke up.

Liam’s head snapped back towards the opening of the door to find Niall there. He didn’t stay focused on the blond though, rather wanting to watch the Ignis move around the piles of clothes Liam had left on the floor. Zayn was cooing appreciatively, and picked something up. It was the leather jacket.

“This is sick,” he smirked. “Can I try it on?”

Before Liam could refuse, Zayn had the thing slung over his shoulders and was pushing his arms through the sleeves.

“H-hey,” Louis protested. “Th-that’s not yours!”

“Zayn,” Niall sighed exasperatedly.

“Very nice,” the Bradford hummed, rubbing his palms up and down the chest of the jacket. His fingers dipped into the pockets as well and he made a quiet sound of delight.

Liam growled. “Take it off. Now.”

Zayn’s eyes sparkled. “Wanting me to undress, huh? Now who’s the one lacking virtue Leeyum?”

“Take off the jacket,” Liam demanded, taking a step closer to the darker boy with Louis still right behind him.

“I don’t know,” Zayn murmured happily. “I kind of like it.”

“I said take it off, you twat,” Liam barked.

He surged forward, his shirt ripping out of Louis grasp, and the smaller boy sucked in a quick breath of surprise. But then he threw his arm out, his fingers splayed wide, as if to catch his familiar before the younger boy started another challenge right there in his dorm chamber.

“Stop!” he yelled desperately.

The sound of his voice rang sharply through the room, a small tremor rattling the room and then... everything stopped.

Niall’s eyes widened at that, at the stillness that resulted in the room after Louis’ single demand. Liam was still mid stride, his fists clenched at his sides, and Zayn was in a similar position though standing in wait. But both boys were completely still.

“You- -” Niall swallowed thickly. “Louis, what did you do?”

The noble was breathing heavily, his eyes equally as wide as Niall’s, and the colour had drained from his cheeks. “I… I don’t know…” Louis didn’t move for a long few seconds other than the heaving of his chest until he let his still outstretched hand drop down to his side. And Liam and Zayn followed suit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments??


	8. Void

“What the hell was that?” Zayn wheezed.

Liam just heaved in deep breaths, shaking his head and trying not to simply collapse.

Niall and Louis rushed to their sides, dropping down to their knees and fretting at them both.

“Are you alright?” Niall asked.

“I didn’t mean to, Liam. Oh gods, are you hurt?” Louis whimpered.

The older boy nudged closer to his familiar, curling under his arm and pushing up with his body to support the boy. Liam let him and turned towards him, latching on.

“Master,” he panted finally. “What- - what happened?”

Louis felt his eyes sting as wetness beaded up again and he bit down on his lip. “I don’t know,” he wailed softly.

“Zayn,” Niall breathed softly. “Zayn, c’mon, are you a ‘right?”

Liam tilted his head up to see the other two boys in the room. Zayn was in a similar state as him, slumped down on his knees and leaning against Niall for support, and the Ventus seemed just as worried as Louis. The blond was cupping at Zayn’s face, rubbing his thumbs back and forth across the Ignis’ cheeks and cooing softly at him. Zayn turned to the smaller boy and planted a messy kiss to his lips.

Liam smirked despite himself.

“Zayn,” Niall murmured softer than before.

“M good Ni, just … weak, dunno,” Zayn hummed.

“I’m sorry,” Louis whimpered again, looking back and forth between Liam and Zayn. “I promise I didn’t mean to.”

“Didn’t mean to what?” Zayn demanded. “What even was that? I’ve never seen something like that.”

Niall agreed. “It was… like he stopped time.”

“No,” Liam chimed in. Everyone turned to look at him. Zayn and Niall seemed skeptical while Louis just continued to look shell shocked. Liam leaned on him a little more. “I could still feel everything moving. He didn’t stop time. Just us. Like… the space around us.”

Niall’s eyes widened. “The void.”

“What?” Louis squeaked.

The blond blinked and shook his head, dropping his gaze down to where his hands were pressed against Zayn’s chest. “I- - It was something I read.”

“Something you read?” Zayn asked. The Ignis was moving more, seeming to get some of his strength back the more he did, and he pulled Niall closer. “What did it say?”

Niall’s brow crinkled. “Um- - it was a long story.”

“Let’s get off the floor then, and get more comfortable before you tell it,” Liam offered.

“R-right,” Louis muttered worriedly. “S-sorry Liam. Should have helped you up before.”

Liam frowned. “Master- -”

Louis didn’t listen to the tone of his familiar’s voice though and simply scurried to his feet and did his best to pull Liam up after. The familiar struggled to stay steady on his wobbly knees, but he tugged Louis closer again and let his master walk him the short distance to the bed before he flopped down and rearranged himself better.

Niall and Zayn did the same, though the blond deposited the Ignis in the desk chair rather than on the bed with Liam. The familiar was grateful. He didn’t want to share his master’s bed with Zayn if he had any say in the matter.

The others in the room settled and looked to Niall. The blond seemed more out of sorts than usual, Liam having only seen him at his most distractingly serene with his nose buried in a book and his attention never focused fully on his surroundings. He supposed maybe the boy had some hidden energy however, and it was showing in his nervousness over Zayn. Niall’s fingers were still shaking as he sat on the floor at Zayn’s feet and settled a hand over the Ignis’ thigh.

Liam sighed.

“So what’s the story then?” he asked.

Niall’s eyes flickered over to the familiar’s and didn’t waver. “It was about the void wizard and his familiar.”

Louis stilled beside Liam, his muted fussing over his familiar stopping completely as he looked over at the Ventus. Liam frowned at that. He could feel something like irritation starting to roll off his master, but also uncertainty.

“Go on,” Liam prompted anyways.

All eyes were on Niall then as the boy cleared his throat and leaned a little more heavily on Zayn’s leg. He fiddled with the hem of the Bradford’s pant leg.

“It was in a book I read, like I said,” he started. “It told about a wizard that existed centuries ago. The story explained that he started out not having much control over his powers until he summoned his familiar… a human boy.”

“Sounds like someone we know,” Zayn drawled, his tone one close to boredom.

“Yes,” Niall nodded. “But the story also went on to tell of how the wizard came to control the element of void.”

Louis tensed further, his fingers curling to grab handfuls of the duvet at Liam’s side. The familiar set his own hand over his master’s but looked to Niall still.

“You keep saying that, void. What does it mean?” Liam asked.

Niall nodded again. “Right. Void is like the fifth element. It is outside of the other four and more powerful, yet it still holds bits and pieces of the others. Theoretically, a void wizard could control all four elements and be stronger still with the fifth. Most magic wielding folk only have a hold on a single element like air for me and fire for Zayn.”

“Okay…” Liam hummed. “But what does the void actually do?”

“No one really knows for certain,” Niall explained. “Some of the books I have read described it as being an element of time itself, or something more like what you felt. You described it as everything around you. And it is. But it is more, everything _and_ nothing. Void is the in between.”

Liam felt like he was getting answers that only raised more questions. “So, what about this wizard then? He found a way to control the void?”

“Yes,” Niall confirmed. “After he summoned his familiar he was able to gain control of his powers.”

“After he summoned his familiar,” Liam breathed. His gaze left Niall and fell on his master once again. Louis still seemed tense, his posture rigid, but his focus was on the blond boy.

“Once the familiar was in the picture, the wizard’s power grew immensely and he was able to control not only the four elements, but also the void. He had summoned a human familiar that despite being from the first dimension was able to protect him until the day they both died. So it seemed that the wizard’s power was only able to fully develop with the aid of his familiar. Together they grew powerful and supposedly together they ended a great war in order to bring peace to the second dimension.”

Liam was struck by a sudden dart of anger, his master’s emotions overriding his for a moment, and he sucked in a breath.

“Master,” he whispered a moment before Louis rocked forward on his knees and snapped at Niall.

“This isn’t a joke,” he bit out.

Niall’s gaze flared and there was a shift in the air of the room. “I didn’t take it as one.”

“No?” Louis demanded. “Then what do you think you are doing telling an old myth?”

“A myth?” Liam questioned. “What do you-”

“It’s just a fairytale Niall,” Louis continued as if Liam hadn’t spoken at all. “Just a stupid fairytale and you know it!”

“All myths and fairytales are based in truth, Louis,” Niall countered calmly. “And you can’t be blind to the similarities from the old wizard’s life and your own.”

Louis’ cheeks reddened and his grip on the duvet tightened impossibly to reveal the whites of his knuckles. “It’s not possible,” he whispered forcefully.

“Why not?” Zayn finally spoke up.

Liam blinked at the Ignis, somehow having forgotten that the boy who had terrorized his master and tried damn near to kill Liam himself not even a week previous was in the room. Louis seemed confused by the Bradford’s presence as well.

“Wh-what?” he squeaked, all of his force leaking out of him as Zayn’s amber eyes sparked with life.

“Niall’s the smartest bloke I know,” Zayn continued, his eyes focused solely on Louis. “But if I were to pin the next smartest I’d probably say you.”

Louis sat back on his heels as if the words that had been blatantly directed at him had been a slap to the face rather than a compliment. Liam could understand it though, as far as he had heard of the Ignis, Zayn had never done anything but insult his master. It was strange hearing the words out of Zayn’s mouth.

The Ignis continued. “Niall’s always got his nose buried in his books, and so do you. You can’t tell me you don’t know the levels of validity that come with myths and folklore. Even I know that they are all based somewhere on truth. So, what makes you so special- er… not special, I guess, to say that this particular story has no significance to your life when it clearly does?”

Louis let out a puff of air that seemed to deflate him entirely.

Liam could feel the deep confusion that had fallen over his master, and it was surrounded tidal waves of other emotions as well. Anger at Zayn. Worry and fear about what the implications of the supposedly mythical story could mean. And self-doubt. The familiar choked on the last feeling. It was like a bad taste in his mouth, the way he could feel Louis’ complete and utter disbelief in himself and his abilities.

Louis was spiraling into a place Liam had never felt him go before.

Liam shifted on the bed, letting his fingers that had rested on his master’s hand travel up to the boy’s bicep. “Master,” he murmured.

“I’m really _not_ special,” Louis whispered softly. “And you’ve told me that enough times.”

“Louis,” Niall tried then, but failed.

The older boy just shook his head, his eyes beginning to sting. “Every day… Every day you call me zero, you call me nothing and you treat me as such. You harass me and you hurt me and you turn others against me because you hate me. And for what? What did I ever do to you?”

Zayn’s eyes were wide with surprise now. “I-”

Louis bit his lip and wiped at his cheeks with the back of his hand though there was no wetness to clear yet. Liam was vaguely proud of his master for finally speaking up against Zayn, but more so he was worried for him. He moved closer to the older boy and slipped his arm around Louis’ waist. His master didn’t react.

“I did nothing,” he stated, answering his own question. “I did nothing because I was nothing. I am nothing. You were right about me. I can’t do magic right, and I never did. Even my noble blood hasn’t provided any aid to my skills. So what gives you the right to ask me what makes me so ‘not special’ when you have told me every day that I have no other place?”

The room was quiet for a long time as all the boys stared at Louis in shock. Liam just pulled the boy closer, nearly setting his master on his lap, and nuzzled into him. The familiar felt as if a piece of him were breaking. Niall and Zayn sat where they were, unmoving and uncertain until the Ignis let out a long breath of air.

“I wasn’t right,” he muttered guiltily. “I was in the wrong and I know it.”

Louis sucked in a gasp, his arms finally rising to wrap around Liam like his familiar had wrapped around him. “Don’t lie to me,” he rasped, shaking his head before tucking his forehead against the crook of Liam’s neck and squeezing his eyes shut. “Either of you.”

He wanted to be alone with his familiar again. He wanted to go back to fifteen minutes previous when he had had Liam pressed against him and the two of them were confessing their love for each other. It was probably cliché to say the least, but it had been the happiest Louis had felt in a long time. Hearing those words from his familiar, from Liam, had meant the world. And now Louis felt as if that world were no longer existent because his long time bully was sitting no more than ten feet away and trying to feed him lies on a silver spoon.

“We’re not,” Niall breathed. “I was just telling you what I read in my book, Louis. And it fits you and your familiar near exactly.”

Louis didn’t respond, still hiding against Liam, but the familiar looked to the blond.

“So what are you trying to say?” he asked. “That Louis and I are the next gen version of this old wizard and his familiar?”

“Next gen?”

Zayn and Niall looked confused. Liam rolled his eyes.

“Newer versions?” he clarified.

“Oh,” Niall nodded. “Yes.”

“Is that even possible?” Liam asked.

Niall glanced at Louis briefly as if questioning whether or not they ought to continue the conversation while the boy was curled up against Liam’s chest and still seemingly upset, but after a moment’s pause he decided it might be the best thing.

“Not in the sense of the two of you being reincarnate,” Niall shrugged. “But perhaps history does have a way of repeating itself. Certain magical traits are very rare and void magic is one of them.”

“So rare that it skips centuries of time before popping up again?” Liam asked.

“It certainly seems so,” Niall nodded.

“And what does that mean for us then?” Liam nodded slightly towards Louis to indicate the both of them.

Niall bit his lip in concentration. “I’m not sure yet, but it could turn out that the two of you really are quite similar to the wizard before. You have already exhibited power you shouldn’t have, Liam. So, it’s fairly clear that there is more to this than any normal familiar-master connection.”

“Will- -” Louis spoke almost too softly for the other boys to hear, but Liam felt a great relief at the sound of his master’s voice. “Will I learn to control my powers then?”

“Yes,” Niall said immediately.

Louis lifted his head to glance at the boy questioningly. His own eyes were red rimmed, but Niall’s were clear and confident.

“How can you be so sure?”

Niall smiled then and it hit Liam for the first time that the boy had potential to be a good friend to his master.

“Because even if you aren’t like the wizard in the story, you just brought these two to their knees by simply raising your hand and uttering a single word,” he gestured between Zayn and Liam. “There is a power in you that is greater than anything we have ever seen before. And I have no doubt that you will learn to control it.”

Liam felt the shift in his master then, the smaller boy’s emotions clearing a bit to reveal a hint of trust for the blond boy. It made the sharp edges of his nerves smooth some.

“Th- - um, thank you,” Louis murmured as he squirmed in Liam’s hold enough to settle at his side again, but he didn’t move away from the comfort his familiar offered.

Niall smiled wider even as Zayn played nervously with the jacket sleeve of the leather coat he was still wearing.

“I really did mean what I said,” he mumbled. “I have been a huge arse to you, Z- - _Louis_. And I’m sorry.”

“Um…” Louis wasn’t sure how to respond.

Zayn simply kept talking though. “I know I hurt you, and have been doing so for years… and I guess I don’t have any better explanation other than my being a shit of a person to about ninety percent of all other people. But I’m sorry I included you in that ninety. I always just wanted to get a rise out of you, wanted to see you unravel a little bit because you had been so tightly wound when we first met… But I never meant for it to go so far as I did, and I let myself get out of hand.”

Niall looked up at the Ignis with something like awe written across his face.

“I won’t let it go farther,” Zayn swore. “I mean, I’ll probably still be a shit, cause what can I say? I’m a trouble-maker at heart. But I promise I won’t be, like, vicious or anything. And I’ll just… be better?”

“You say that like a question,” Louis murmured a little shell shocked.

Liam felt shell shocked too.

Zayn’s cheeks darkened. “Well, I’ll do my best, yeah? I haven’t always been an arse like this; just ask my sisters and my mum. But I’ve been out of the practice of being nice, I suppose. So it may take some work on my part.”

Niall scoffed and nudged Zayn’s knee. The Ignis scowled.

“A lot of work,” he amended.

Niall smiled.

“So,” Zayn rubbed apprehensively at the back of his neck. “Can you… give me a chance?”

Louis’ eyes were wide as he slumped a little more against Liam’s side. “Uh… I- yes?”

“You say that like a question,” Zayn smirked.

Louis just stared, his cheeks flushing at Zayn’s mocking tone. For the first time, he wasn’t sure what to think of this teasing the Ignis was presenting him with. The others in the room seemed to notice his hesitance.

“Don’t push it when you’ve just got your foot in the door,” Niall grouched and punched lightly at the Bradford’s knee.

“Sorry.”

“This,” Louis mumbled, “is the strangest day I have ever experienced.”

“You and me both,” Zayn mumbled.

Liam was surprised when he heard his master giggle then, and turned wide eyes to the older boy. Louis’ eyes were crinkled at the edges, his cheeks rounded with the wide smile stretching across his lips. He was beautiful.

“Finally something we agree on then,” Louis said around another tinkling laugh.

Liam felt his love for the boy grow even more.

Zayn laughed too, the sound almost hesitant. “Yeh, I suppose. So… friends then? Or at least, maybe?”

Louis sobered enough to nod, but a smile was still curled at the edges of his mouth. Liam wanted to kiss at those edges.

“You’ve already welcomed yourself into my room, and helped yourself to my familiar’s clothes,” Louis shrugged. “I think that’s close enough to friends for one night, but- - I’ll give you the chance you asked for.”

Zayn nodded and stood from the desk chair, Niall doing the same as he rose from the floor.

“Thanks Z- - um, this’ll really take some time,” Zayn huffed, seemingly angry at himself. “Louis. Thank you Louis.”

Liam’s master simply nodded, watching the two boys across the room with equal parts caution and interest.

“We’ll be going then,” Niall chirped, clapping a hand on Zayn’s back. “So we’ll let ourselves out.”

The Ignis nodded his agreement and the two headed for the door.

Liam frowned. “Oi, leave the jacket you twat! That’s mine.”

Zayn flushed, sulking a bit as he let the smooth leather slip off his shoulders and set it aside on one of Louis’ dressers. The Ignis petted at the material as if he would miss it. He also pulled a small folded piece of paper from under the belt of his trousers and set it on top of the jacket.

“Was in the pocket,” he explained sheepishly and then pulled the door open and walked out.

Niall rolled his eyes and turned to look at the two boys still sitting close together on the bed. “See ya tomorrow then lads,” he stated with a smile before traipsing after Zayn and closing the door without even touching it.

“Seriously,” Louis murmured after a long moment. “The strangest day. I wonder what that paper is- -”

Liam chuckled, tightening his hold on his master to keep him at his side when the smaller boy would have jumped off the bed to get the note, and pressed his lips to his master’s neck. “Hopefully a good strange for most of it.”

Louis let out a soft sound, mewling as he turned back towards his familiar, and leaned into the boy. He gave off an air of exhaustion and contentment all at once. “Very good for most of it,” he breathed.

“Good,” Liam hummed, keeping his arms wrapped around his master and pulling him along when he leaned backwards on the bed and laid down.

Louis squeaked slightly, but went along without protest. His blue eyes were wide and expectant when he looked up at his familiar. Liam smiled and leaned down to peck their lips together before rearranging the both of them so they were lying on their sides and turned towards one another.

He let his fingers trace small patterns against his master’s lower back.

“I love you,” he whispered.

He could feel Louis’ heart beat jump from how closely their chests were pressed together.

“S-say it again,” his master requested and lifted his hands to frame his familiar’s cheeks. “Please?”

Liam moved to press their foreheads together, their noses bumping, and he smiled wider. “I love you Louis. I love you, I love you, I love you.”

Louis bit at his lower lip, his emotions rising up in his chest again, warmth spreading across his cheeks and the bridge of his nose. He pressed in impossibly closer to his familiar and the boy slotted a leg between his master’s own and pulled him in. It was exactly what Louis needed and he smiled, wetness gathering in his eyes. He slid his arms around the back of Liam’s neck before burying his face against the boy’s chest and laughing.

He laughed hard enough that his shoulders shook, and Liam startled when he felt wetness leaking against his chest where Louis had tucked against him.

The younger boy held his master tightly, his fingertips digging into the smaller boy’s hips and his palms pressing in too. He wasn’t worried really, but he could feel the tension in the surrounding air. Liam could understand it though. His master had just used magic when he had never really been able to before, and been confronted by the one and only arse Zayn Malik, and told that he was potentially a void wizard.

It was a lot to take in, and Liam simply held on until his master calmed down again, the nervous laughing and broken hysterics dying down to reveal his quiet master once again. All that was left then were quiet hiccups shaking his master every few seconds.

The buildup and break down had been long awaited since the moment Zayn had burst into the dorm, but Liam was pleased to find that the actual event was short lived. He rubbed soothing circles into his master’s back and pulled away only enough to look down at Louis.

The boy’s eyes were red rimmed, the green mixed in with the blue of his eyes shining brightly, but he smiled.

“I’m sorry,” Louis whispered between hiccups. “I didn’t mean to-”

The familiar didn’t speak, but rather dipped down and slotted his mouth against his master’s. Louis tensed only for a split second before he relaxed and pressed back, his lips parting to allow Liam the access he was asking for. The younger boy hummed appreciatively and slipped in to taste the saltiness of tears against his master’s tongue, and he kissed the smaller boy more fervently then.

When he finally broke the seal of their lips, Louis sucked in a heavy breath. His hiccups had disappeared and so had the remaining hurt in his chest. Liam’s master looked relaxed again.

“Thank you,” the smaller boy spoke timidly. “I love you too, you know? I love you so much.”

“I know,” Liam hummed, his chest rumbling with the deep drawl of the words. “I can feel it.”

Louis smiled, the shyness in the way he curled his body closer to Liam’s making the familiar’s chest ache with fondness. He knew it had been quick, the way he had fallen for his master in the matter of less than two weeks, but Liam didn’t care. He really could feel it, and he knew there was nothing else in dimension that he would rather have than the love of the boy in his arms.

And he had it.

Liam snuggled the smaller boy closer and Louis murmured sleepily, the sounds squeaking out of his chest being happy ones. Liam was happy too despite the new mysteries of the void magic and Zayn’s proposition to now be friends.

But that and the rest of the world could wait until morning.

Louis was already falling asleep in his arms anyways. And Liam drifted off too, never letting his hold fall away from his master.

He would always keep him close.


	9. The Man in the Hood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam followed, adrenaline making his focus sharper as he burst into a room he discovered was a kitchen. He heard Louis shouting again and instantly followed the voice. As he got closer though, he realized he was also running into a wall of heat. 
> 
> It was nothing like the burn on the back of his hand where the rune began to glow.
> 
> Liam clenched his teeth together and ran even faster towards the billows of smoke and the light of flame.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so so sorry that it has taken me so long to update this story. I plan on working on the next part very soon though because this chapter is somewhat of a filler though I do reveal somethings and yet again put Louis into danger. Please let me know what you think by leaving comments or kudos. I hope you enjoy it. Thank you so much for reading.

Louis felt faint as he looked down at the small scrap of paper in his hands. He had forgotten all about it, too happy and wrapped up in his familiar’s arms to remember, but now he wished he had.

The night before, Louis and Liam had fallen asleep on his bed despite the unfolded piles of clothes strewn about the floor, the surprise of having Zayn declare his apologies, and the seemingly new development of powers he had exhibited.

 “Thank you,” Louis had murmured dreamily, and slipped the paper into his own pocket before simply twining his fingers through Liam’s and walking to his first class of the day side by side with his familiar.

He hadn’t looked at it at all until his full day of classes was over because the school day had been so…different. Zayn and Niall had been by their sides in classes and meals, making conversation and being altogether friendly, and Louis had been distracted. He had taken every chance to pull Liam against him and slot their lips together just like they had back at the pub, and though they hadn’t gotten to take things any further like Louis had asked for the night before, the older boy had been pleased just to feel the warmth and love radiating through his bond with his familiar.

It was more than Louis could have ever asked for and he hadn’t even thought about the paper left behind by Zayn until Liam had handed it to him on their way out of the dorm chamber earlier that morning.

He finally pulled it out of his pocket when they made it back to the dorm and Liam had decided to take a bath. Louis had taken his time drinking in the sight of his familiar, Liam’s muscles being revealed one article of clothing at a time, and then Louis forced himself to look away with blush coating his cheeks when Liam dropped away his last cloth of covering.

Only then did Louis take out the little scrap of paper and read from it. Only then had his fingers started to shake.

“What’s wrong, master?” Liam asked quietly as he toweled away the dampness from his hair a few long minutes later.

Louis couldn’t find his voice to answer, his eyes scanning the paper over and over and over again. He hadn’t been able to take his eyes off the parchment after finally tearing his gaze away from Liam. And he kept thinking back to that pub again.

He had _known_ he recognized that voice.

Liam slipped onto the bed behind his master and pulled him back against his bare chest. “Louis?”

The older boy clutched the paper even tighter and finally looked at the younger boy. He was momentarily caught yet again by the beauty of his familiar, by the warmth curling around him from Liam’s just bathed skin, but Louis was quickly becoming too distraught to really focus on anything but the message burned into his mind.

His familiar radiated worry.

“Liam,” he breathed, his heart beginning to race. “This is…”

“What is it?”

Louis looked down at the paper yet again, read the message scrawled across it, and shifted in his familiar’s arms. He looked up at the boy with wide, desperate eyes. “We have to go.”

“Go where?” Liam questioned, his brows drawing down in confusion. “We only just got back to the dorm. What’s on the paper?”

Louis swallowed thickly, curled his fingers into fists around the parchment. “A message of distress,” he answered.

Liam’s brows shot up at that. “Distress? What do you-”

“Liam,” Louis breathed, his chest rising and falling almost too rapidly as the boy started shifting around nervously. “Liam, please, get dressed. We must go.”

“Go _where_?” Liam insisted.

Louis just shook his head, though, and untangled himself from his familiar’s arms. “Don’t ask yet, Liam. Please,” he begged. The older boy scrambled around the room, gathering his cloak, wand, and satchel. “We need to go to him.”

Liam had never felt so confused in his life, but he could feel the desperation bleeding off his master, the worry and the anxiety. So he rose from the bed too, and quickly did as his master asked.

Louis seemed grateful, and Liam felt a flood of relief from his master as the older boy went about the chamber to blow out candle after candle. When the room was dark, Liam could hear the uptick of Louis’ breathing, could more sharply sense his master’s distress, and moved to tangle their hands together.

“Let’s go then,” he murmured.

There was a beat of silence before Liam felt Louis’ fingers tighten against his. “Thank you.”

And then they were moving.

Louis led him out of the dorm and down through the halls until they reached the staircases. Liam followed dutifully, and did as his master did when Louis lifted his cloak hood over his head before they began their descent.

“We must hurry,” Louis whispered at the bottom the stairs, and Liam nodded.

He held more tightly to his master, and then they were running straight across the courtyard to an area of the academy Liam had never been. The stone buildings and lit torches thinned out to reveal more grassy land and more darkness to cover them as they ran. It wasn’t long before Liam spotted what looked like a barn in the distance though.

“Come,” Louis panted, and pulled Liam along even faster.

“What are we doing here?” Liam asked as they finally slowed and slunk closer to the doors of what he discovered was a stable rather than a barn.

“Well,” Louis breathed, his cheeks heating when he looked back at his familiar. “We can’t very well walk to the town.”

Liam’s eyes widened. “We’re going back to the town? Now?”

“Yes,” Louis nodded, his eyes darting around to see if any stable workers were about. “And we need a horse to get there.”

Liam hunched down and pulled Louis to a stop. “We’re stealing a horse? Louis what is this about?”

Louis leaned into his familiar, feeling a rush at all the emotions pouring off the boy, and clutched at Liam’s cloak. “A friend,” he tried. “A friend needs my help.”

“And that help requires leaving academy grounds without permission in the middle of the night via a stolen horse?!”

Louis was shocked by his familiar’s tone, but nodded seriously. “Yes. The rules here don’t apply to this particular situation, Liam. We need to leave, need to go to my friend, and help him. Waiting to get permission from the headmaster would take too much time, and we need to leave _now_ Liam. _Please._ ”

Liam stared at his master for a moment. “Who is he? Why is he so important?”

“I…” Louis closed his eyes and bit his lip. “I can’t explain right now. I will, when we leave. But please don’t make me go by myself, Liam. I- I can’t go without you.”

“Why not?” Liam asked earnestly.

Louis’ eyes flashed to his familiar’s, doubt flooding him in an instant. But he answered truthfully. “This…friend,” he started nervously, “I’ve known him since I was a child, and he means the world to me.”

Liam’s jaw ticked as he clenched his teeth together, anger flaring at his master’s evasive answer. But Louis went on.

“He’s in trouble, Liam, and I can’t just abandon him now. You’re my familiar and it’s your duty to protect me, correct? Will you… please, Liam, will you help me?”

“Are you implying that this will be dangerous Louis? Cause if you are, then I shouldn’t even let you leave.”

“Liam,” Louis begged. “I can’t… if this message is correct,” he held up the small parchment in his shaking hands. “Liam he could die. And he asked for my help and I’m damn well going to give it whether or not you accompany me, but… Liam I’ve never felt as safe as I do with you by my side. I’ve never been able to control my power like I have since you…”

The familiar felt his gut twist at the overwhelming crash of emotions his master let out. Fear, worry, love, and desperation clogged his airways.

“Please,” Louis whispered.

Liam sucked in a heavy breath, wishing he could simply carry his master back to their room and go back to when he had been settled between Louis’ thighs the night before, but he knew he would never let his master walk into a dangerous situation of any kind, even if he didn’t actually know what that situation was. Honestly, if Liam thought about it, he was surprised his master had even brought him this far.

But Louis had been right; it was Liam’s duty to protect his master. And he would do so no even if it meant throwing himself into this unknown danger as well.

He had only been Louis’ familiar for a few weeks, but already he felt an overwhelming love for his master and would protect him at all costs. It was what he had been called to do after all. And Liam felt like he had never wanted anything more in his life than to do as his master asked and give the older boy everything he needed to be happy.

And now he was faced with a desperate master, Louis’ eyes wide and begging.

So Liam nodded. “Alright, but I expect a better explanation.”

Louis lit up, his chest expanding greatly, and Liam realized his master had been holding his breath. There was a lingering wave of doubt that suddenly dissipated, and Liam sighed in relief as his master lunged into his arms.

“As soon as we’re off the academy grounds, I promise Liam,” Louis breathed.

“Let’s go steal a horse, then, master, so we can be on our way to help your friend,” Liam murmured.

Louis nodded rapidly, and quickly led the way into the stables.

The first few stalls they came to were empty, but when they finally found a horse Louis was elated. The mare was already wearing a saddle and bridle, and Louis rushed to the animal’s side. The horse whinnied but calmed when Louis put his hand out for her to smell, and the small boy was easily able to seat himself atop her.

Liam filed away the smooth motion of Louis leaping onto the horses back for later reference, and made his way over as well. He repeated Louis’ actions and within a matter of moments they were both on the mare’s back and trotting out of the stall.

“Hold on tight,” Louis murmured as he took a better grip on the reins and looked back at the younger boy.

The familiar nodded and wrapped his hands around his master’s waist, tried to focus on the task at hand rather than where his actual hands were. The lingering worry and fear coming from his master helped him keep a mind for it, but Liam was still in somewhat of a state of shock at the whole situation coming about so abruptly.

He looked down at the horse again and couldn’t help the question that tumbled from his lips next. “How exactly did we find the one horse that was already set for a ride?”

Just then they heard a door open from behind them and both boy’s turned to stare with wide eyes. A boy appeared, head down and eyes focused on pulling on a black leather glove, and Liam recognized the curly headed boy from before. It was Harry, the Terra element that had run off to get the professor after Liam’s challenge with Zayn, and Liam couldn’t help but laugh at the boy’s confusion when he finally looked up and discovered them.

“Wh- Hey! That’s my horse!” Harry shouted, one of his gloves hitting the ground with a soft slap before the boy was walking towards them.

Louis’ eyes were wide as he tightened his knees around the mare’s ribs. “Sorry Styles,” he told the boy, “but we need to borrow her for the night.”

And then, with a distraught yell from Harry and a snap of the reins from Louis, they were off.

Liam held his master close as they flew across the grassy land, but didn’t look forward until he saw the last of Harry trying to race after them on foot disappear into the darkness of the night. He felt bad for the lad but was more invested in the relief he felt pouring off of Louis the farther they got away from the academy.

He waited a few more minutes, though, and watched as his master led the mare along the darkened path. After they passed a sign stating that the town was still a few miles out, Liam leaned forward and pressed his lips close to his master’s ear so the older boy would hear him.

“I’m still waiting for an explanation,” he said.

Louis flinched, but simply pressed more firmly into the mare’s ribs and kept them on track. He flicked a glance to Liam over his shoulder, his lips a thin line, and nodded.

“When I was younger,” he started, his voice wispy as the wind picked up around them, “I had a friend.”

The older boy paused at that and Liam waited.

Louis licked his lips and threw another furtive glance at his familiar before he continued. “He was my best friend. Always came over to the estate to see me and help me practice my spell work and such. And then we grew up.”

“You weren’t friends anymore?” Liam asked with a hint of confusion. Liam was finding it hard to understand why Louis would be willing to risk his life for whoever this man was if they had drifted apart as kids.

But the older boy shook his head. “No, we stayed friends, we _are_ still friends. He just… had more duties as he got older. He became, um…”

“Became what?”

Liam noticed the tightening of Louis’ hold on the reins, felt the sharpness of the turn the older boy lead them into.

“He became the king,” Louis muttered only just loud enough for Liam to hear.

The familiar’s mouth dropped open slightly in surprise. “You were friends with a prince?!”

Louis nodded curtly. “And now he needs my help, Liam, and I can’t turn from him. Not as a loyal servant or a loyal friend. The message… the message was urgent.”

“What did it say?”

Louis hunkered down as the mare moved faster, her hooves digging deeply into the soft earth and carrying them along with large pants of breath. He spoke earnestly, “That there would be an attempt on his life.”

“Isn’t that rather common for royalty though?” Liam mused. “Doesn’t he have a guard to watch over him?”

“He knew who would make the attempt, Liam,” Louis explained.

“And?” the familiar asked.

Louis looked back at him again, his eyes shining with distress. “The guards would not be the ones protecting him.”

Liam’s lips thinned with understanding, and he leaned closer against his master’s back. “Let’s hope we get there fast enough then.”

The older boy nodded, silent, and flicked his wrists to snap the reins. The mare whinnied and picked up her pace.

After a time, Liam noticed the pull Louis put on the reins and felt the mare slow. He was instantly on alert, his gaze flicking left and right to try and spot what Louis had. But they came to a full stop before he could see anything.

“We need to go on foot from here,” Louis explained with a whisper.

And then he was gone, his small frame having slipped gracefully from the mare’s back, and Liam was quick to follow suit. He waited while Louis tied the reins to a nearby tree and then fell into step behind his master, keeping him close enough to grab if need be.

“Where are we headed?” he asked as the darkness gave way to flamed lantern and stone roads.

Louis reached back and gripped Liam’s hand with his own to lead him along. “Do you remember the man from the pub, Liam, the one with the hood?”

Liam frowned, confused, but nodded. “If you mean the man who kicked us out for a romp of his own when I was, um, apologizing to you…”

Louis glanced back at him with just a whisper of a smile and nodded as well.

Liam gripped Louis’ hand tighter. “Then yes I know exactly who you mean. He was an arse if you ask me… So why do you ask?”

“He bumped into you, knocked your shoulder as we were walking passed,” Louis murmured. He glanced around a corner discreetly before pulling Liam along behind him again. The clack of their shoes against the stone road went unnoticed by the few other patrons walking about, but Louis felt watched. “I need to find him.”

Louis pulled them across an empty street, but Liam had to pick up his pace into a light jog to keep up.

“Why? Can he lead us to the King?”

Louis gasped suddenly, and turned round to curl into Liam’s chest. The familiar was shocked, nearly losing his footing when his master crashed into his chest, and his need to protect flaring up in an instant, but Louis didn’t let him look around for danger. Instead, his master shoved him backwards. Liam’s feet scuffled against ground, but he knew to stay quiet when his back hit a brick wall. Louis pressed close to him and stood on tiptoes so their faces were only a hair’s breadth apart.

His master’s eyes were wide, his lips parted to allow his rapid breathing, and his fingers were curled into fists against Liam’s cloak.

“Don’t speak of it so loudly, Liam,” he whispered.

“I’m so-”

Louis’ hand slapped over his mouth, and Liam would have been offended if he didn’t feel the spike of terror from his master at the touch. The older boy’s eyes weren’t even on his familiar, rather they were fixed to the opening of the alley way. Liam glanced over and watched as a silver and white painted carriage rolled passed.

Louis went rigid; his heart beating rapidly against his chest, and Liam could feel it all with how closely they were standing. He wrapped his arms around his master and waited.

The carriage passed by slowly, the horses only casually trotting by, but when it was finally gone Louis slumped against his familiar as if the carriage had been about the run them over.

“Master?” Liam asked tentatively.

Louis sucked in breath after breath, but quickly came back to himself and tugged at his hood so it covered his face more fully. He glanced up at his familiar and did the same for him.

“The man from the pub won’t lead us to the King, Liam,” he told his familiar. “He is the King.”

Liam’s eyes bulged, but Louis went on.

“That carriage, it belongs to the royal court though I’ve never known the King to use one. He prefers horseback or other means of travel.”

“So it could be the one’s trying to kill him?”

Louis nodded.

Liam tangled his fingers with his master’s, and nodded. “Let’s go then.”

Relief tinged the anxiety Louis radiated, and he nodded. “Let us go.”

Together they jogged out of the alley and rushed to follow the carriage as it cantered away. Louis held tight to his familiar as they did so, his chest feeling tight with worry for his old friend and Liam alike.

The carriage wound around street corners and led them through the city, passing shops and houses that had looked much livelier during the day. Liam noticed a flash of red hair as he and Louis passed by the clothing shop they had been in just days previous. The owner was flitting around the clothing racks, lanterns shining brightly from inside the window, and Liam couldn’t help but let his thoughts wonder to how the man had found the old leather jacket that Liam currently had on under his cloak.

The oddity was just as similar as Danielle knowing a phrase commonly spoken in his dimension rather than the one he had been summoned to.

He couldn’t linger on the thoughts, though, because before long the carriage had turned in towards the gate of an estate. The structure was smaller than most, though still bigger than any Liam had ever seen built in Wolverhampton. The carriage waited for the gates to open before proceeding, and Liam and Louis slipped in after the carriage before the gates closed behind them.

When they were closer to the estate itself, Liam tugged Louis down to his knees to hide while whoever it was that had been inside of the carriage could get out.

“This is it?” he murmured softly.

Louis shrugged beside him. “I certainly hope so.”

They waited, watching as a lone figure stepped down out of the carriage and went into the house, before Louis turned to look at his familiar. The boy watched the house intently, his free hand fisted by his side, and Louis leaned towards him.

“Thank you for coming, Liam,” he whispered.

The familiar’s eyebrows shot up, his gaze finding the older boy and he nodded. “Of course, master. I wouldn’t want you getting hurt.”

Louis’ eyes watered briefly, his chest swelling with adoration, but he blinked away the wetness and looked back to the house as a window was lit by a lantern.

“We should find a way inside before anything happens. Find the King.”

Liam nodded and rose out of his crouch just as his master dis, and then they were moving again, rounding the opposite side of the house that the carriage had stopped at, and went in search of an entrance.

It was Louis who found the cellar doors, and then they were stumbling down the dark steps into the basement of the estate. Just as they were making their way up another set of steps to the first floor, though, they heard a shout from above.

Louis jumped in fright as a loud thump rattled the rafters. Silence followed for a moment, and then then a monstrous screech broke it.  

“Andy!!” Louis shouted. He tore out of Liam’s hold and ran up the steps as fast as he could.

Liam followed, adrenaline making his focus sharper as he burst into a room he discovered was a kitchen. He heard Louis shouting again and instantly followed the voice. As he got closer though, he realized he was also running into a wall of heat.

It was nothing like the burn on the back of his hand where the rune began to glow.

Liam clenched his teeth together and ran even faster towards the billows of smoke and the light of flame.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I originally got the idea for this fic from the anime Zero No Tsukaima, and I used that as a basis to start off the actual work, but the dialogue, events, and scenes are much all mine. It is a mash up of One Direction and Zero No Tsukaima based on the actual idea of what a familiar is and how Liam came to be in Louis' dimension. I hope you all like it though.


End file.
